Concurso de mascotas
by Sakery-chan
Summary: ¡Un concurso de mascotas! Nuestras naciones harán un concurso donde va a ver guerra y ¿amor? ¡Descubran que pasa aqui!-mal sumary pero denle una oportunidad-pareja principal: AustraliaxMexico y mas parejas
1. Chapter 1

No se pero de pronto se me antojo escribir a esta pareja,un dia pense"¿que pasaria si mezclo a Mexico y Australia?" y ¡asi nacio esta historia!

Hetalia no me pertence le perteneze a los coreanos

**pareja principal:Australiaxmexico**

**parejas**:AustraliaxMexico(si leyeron bien,si no gustar esta pareja no leer)Ruspru,Amecan,Fruk,Gerita,Sufin y espamano

* * *

Era un dia especial en la sala de reuniones,muchas naciones platicaban y comían junto con mascotas ¡¿QUEE?!

Bueno esto es lo que pasa,muchos estaban aburridos por las reuniones que decidieron hacer una actividad entre todos,y esta actividad es un concurso de animales.

Después de un largo rato acomodando el espacio y las mesas ya decidieron quienes serán los jueces

primero cierto hombre de Austria quien solo acepto con cierta condición de cofcofnocofpagarcof

segundo un chico Ruso que acepto por el hecho de que cierto pruso awesome participara(tengo una obsecion e aficion por el Ruspru)

tercero un suizo que tiene las mismas intenciones del austriaco

ahora veremos a los participantes con los anfitriones de la pasta ¡los gemelo italia!

-Veee...veee mucho gusto soy veneciano

-yo solo lo hice por el pago de tomates ok bastardos,mucho gusto soy Romano

-Veeeee empezaremos con el primer participante,Es un chico realmente adulador de los pandas y con al menos 4,0000 años de edad y su panda quien pesa 7,43 eeeees ¡CHINA!

de repente aparece China en la entrada con su panda al lado y alzando una mano saludando a cada uno,

-aru...aru¡mucho gusto! Vine con el deseo de ganar-Exclamaba China pero bajo la mano al ver cierto coreano hablar

-da-zeeee ESCUCHEN TODOS LOS PECHOS DE ANIKI SON MIOS-Gritaba a todo pulmon Corea dejando petrificado a China

-ARUUUUUU-Gritaba china mientras corria hacia los vestidores(Baño)

-BASTARDOS DEJEN DE HACER ESCANDALO Y VAMOS CON EL SIGUIENTE...cofcof bueno aqui vamos con el bastardo macho patatas

de repente aparecio Alemania con uno de sus perros sin de ir palabra alguna solo caminando firmemente

-veeeeee~ que buena presentacion Doitsu...bueno aqui vamos con el siguiente...segun en este papel quiere que diga esto...¡aqui va el equipo mas awesome de todos el bad big trio o algo asi

de repente aparecieron Prusia con gilbird volando alrededor suyo,España con una tortuga en su cabeza y Francia con Pierre

-KESESESE gracias por la linda presentación ITA-CHAN

-Fusososososo hola romano

-hon hon hon mejor vallamos hacia dentro que acabo de ver a mi mon ami angleterre

el trio se fue adentro

-vee vee el siguiente es un chico hijo de un argentino y chileno ¡Tierra del fuego! Con su oveja como tu

-¿se llama Romano?

-nooo, como tu

-POR ESO DIGO ,ROMANO

-veee mejor vamis con los participantes

En la entrada Tierra del fuego caminaba cortésmente seguido de sus padres

-Che listo hijo

-si papa

-no dejen que te presionen-dijo chile dándole palmadas en su espalda

-entendido

-veeee~ que linda familia,¡bueno vamos con los siguientes participantes,El primero es un Sueco el segundo finlandés y el tercero un sealandes ¡son Suecia,Finlandia y sealand con la perrita Hanatamago

-DESUUU SOY SEALAND

-Peter baja la voz

-Tino es mi esposa

-¡Berwald!

-jejejeje veeee~ otra linda familia

-CALLATE FRATELLO ESTUPIDO AHORA ME TOCA A MI...cofcof bueno el siguiente es un Holandés que de cierta manera da miedo ¡Holanda!

Igual al aleman, Holanda no dijo palabra solo llevo a si conejo a los vestidores

-veee bueno sigamos ahora vienen un par de personas ¡nihoon y grecia!

japon y grecia caminaban tranquilamentes mientras saludaban a todo el mundo llevando a sus mascotas

-je bueno ahora sigue unos gemelos ¡America y...¿canada

America saludaba y gritaba soy un heroe junto con Toni mientras apretando la mano de Canada quien estaba sonrojado y apretando mas a kumajiro dando pasos tímidamente

-¡HAHAHAHA! SOY UN HEROE ¿no es asi mattie?

-eeem bueno...

-HAHAHA VAMONOS

Despues de eso jalo a su gemelo a los vestidores

-Valla parece que realmente nos tocan extraños bueno sigamos Bastardos ...el siguiente es uno de mis "hijos" con españa ¡peru! Junto con su llama

-muack...muack-hacia Peru mientras caminaba tranquilamente junto con su llama

Camino hacia los vestidores junto con su llama

-veee bueno ahora sigamos,el es un chico de Tailandia junto con su mascota es mismisimo ¡Tailandia!

-anaaaa~ mucho gusto

-veeee~¿ tambien tienes un tic verbal?

-anaa~ si y creo que tu tambien

-se nota que tienen mucho en comun-dijo sarcasticamente Romano

-heehe bueno me tengo que ir a los vestidores ¡adios! Ana~

-veee que agradable chico

-sigamos,el es un chico con un frailecillo ¡islandia y sr,puffin!

-hola soy islandia

-¡HE! Que larga presentacion mocoso

-¡callate!

caminaba hacia los vestidores mientras discutia con su frailecillo

-¡seguimos! El es un chico de nueva zelanda y tiene una oveja tambien ¡nueva zelanda!

-"sigh" solo vine por que no tenia nada mejor que hacer, byee

y se fue sin mas que decir nueva zelanda

-hehehe parece que nueva zelanda tenia asuntos pendientes

-¿en los vertedores?

-¡Sigamos! Ahora el es un chico salvaje y a la vez extrovertido ¡AUSTRALIA! junto con su koala

bajando de una liana Australia saludo alegremente a cada uno

-HAHAHAHA ES OBVIO QUE KONA Y VAMOS A GANAr...creo que ya somos todos ¿no?

-¡no! Falta otra persona

-pero crei que yo era la ulti-

-DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA

Australia se volteo dirigiendose a la voz masculina encontrandose con un chico de tez canela y cabello corto castaño azachable y unos hermosos ojos cafe,quedo paralizado por la entrada sorpresiva del hermoso chico quien agarraba a un adorable perro blanco con manchas pero muy pequeño

-veeee...¡ASI! con razon sentia que olvidaba a alguien ¡escuchen todos el es Mexico!

"¿mexico? Que lindo nombre" pensaba Australia mientras seguia mirando a Mexico,sentia como sus mejillas se calentaban

-¡MUCHO GUSTO! Soy Mexico y el es mi chihuaha

esta competencia sera interesante...

* * *

¿Que les pareció? ¿Quiere Continuación? PUES AHORA MISMO REVIEWS

prometo no tardar con mi otra secuela de "crecen tan rapido"

**proximo capitulo: Ternura y adorabilidad **

**ciao ciao~ **


	2. Adorabilidad y ternura

¡aha! ¡Regrese! Lamento la tardanza ya estoy retrasada aun tengo que hacer mas fics que tengo pendientes pero prometo que no tardare ademas ya tengo uno nuevo en mente : se va a llamar "lo menos esperado" donde va tratar de las parejas menos esperadas ¿quieren eso? Y ¡asi! Quiero agradecer a cada autor de mis comentarios y les voy a responder

idachi:si idachi esto es yaoi lamento si no puse demasiado en el anterior jejeje ¡yo adoro tus fics! eres una de mis idolas creeme.

Klaudia14: hehehe verdad que si pero admite que los chihuahas son lindo yo tengo uno muy lindo y panchon X3

Maddy Skellington Liddel:jejejeje lo lamento si esperabas algo mejor que un chihuaha pero uuuuf creeme mi chihuaha a pesar de ser muy lindo es una bestia con los desconocidos si miraras las marcas de mis vecinos XD y la verdad jeje no quiero ser violada y gracias por el apoyo

bueno empecemos con el cap

* * *

Todos los participantes esperaban pacientemente en los vestidores donde platicaban con sus familiares,amigos y enemigos.

-¡hahaha! Sverguy ya veras como a tu cachorra le patean el trasero un fralecillo-decia en carcajadas Dinamarca

-c,ll,te idiota (decidi traducir a suecia ya que la autora no sabe muy bien su idiomas)-dijo enojado Suecia

-Anko si no te callas yo mismo te callare y eso implica marcas en el cuello-dijo friamente Noruega ignorando los pucheros del Danes.

-¡BAAA! No se como acepte estar aqui-decia furioso el islandes

-tal vez por que el premio es un viaje a avion vip a hawaii totalmete gratis junto con un suite con buena vista junto con $10,000000 -decia Finlandia un poco lujurioso

-¡asi! Era eso

-DESUUUU LO LAMENTO TIO ISLANDIA PERO YO TE GANARE

-"sigh" eso lo veremos

Mientras tanto el trio de pervetidos,pedofilos y idiota...digo el trio bad idiot...digo ¡BAAH! Ya saben a quienes me refiero molestaban a un ingles cejon.

-¡bloddy hell! No me pueden dejar solo un minuto

-que pasa Arthur estas enojado por que no te dejaron entrar ya que tus "mascotas" hadas no se permitian-dijo divertido España

-¡callate! ¡BAKA!

-hahaha no te preocupes Arthur el awesome yo te dejara llevar el trofeo al avion v.i.p-dijo el prusiano

-Bruder ya basta no estes muy seguro en ganar recuerda que conociendote vas a causar un desastre ademas ¿no sabes quien es uno de los jueces?

-¡asiii! El señoritingo o el loco de la escopeta o los dos

-Rusia-despues de decir este nombre Prusia se quedo en seco y despues...

-¡NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

-zzzzzzzzzz

-hehehe que graciosos, ¡que bueno que participaste oni-chan-exclamaba belgica junto con luxemburgo felicitando a su hermano mayor

-pero participare junto de este mar de locos-decia malhumorado Holanda

-¡ehhhh! Tranquilo hermano seguro que ganaras-dijo con confianza luxemburgo dandole una palmada en su espalda

-¡hahaha! ¡El hero ganara! ¿No es asi Mattie?

-bueno yo tambien participare... Y kumakichi tiene muchos talentos

-¡CALLANSE TODOS! QUE NO VEN QUE YO NO PARTICIPE Y USTEDES PARECEN QUE ME LO RESTREGAN EN LA CARA DE QUE GANARAN Y YO NO-Grito Inglaterra mientras a francia se le formaba una sonrisa

-hon hon hon mon amor angleterre si quieres yo te invito a la suite privada-dijo pervetidamente Francis guiñandole a Arthur que estaba rojo de furia o era sonrojo

-Grrrr ¡BAKA!

-tranquilo mon amor,chicos ¿me pueden dejar solo con Arthur?-dijo Francia mirando picaramente a sus 2 amigos

-claro-dijieron en unisono y se fueron llevandose a todos,dejando solos al cejon ingles y Francia quien se acerco a este lo agarro de la cinturo y le dio un beso apasionante dejando a Inglaterra rojo

-¡¿que haces?! ¡BAKA!

-Un beso de buena suerte mon ami-dijo Francia que despues de eso le dio otro beso muuuy largo

Y en otro lado dejando la pequeña escena que no quiero decir pero se que muchos saben que paso, vamos con los asiaticos

-Da-zeeee no puedo creeer que Tailandia y mi Aniko participaran,¡yo apuesto a que aniko ganara!

-yo creo que ganara Tailandia su elefante es muy lindo y inteligente-dijo seriamente Vietnam

-yo creo que ganara china-kun-dijo despreocupadametne honkong

-¡yo digo que tailandia o Japon!-dijo alegremente Taiwan

-¿tu que dices China?

-aru conociendo a mi panda que es muy lindo y talentoso ¡ganara!

-anaa~ a mi no me importa ganar yo lo que quiero es divertirme

-aru, entonces para que participas

-anaa~ para divertirme

-bueno...yo pienso que ganara grecia el tiene mucha experienciacon los gatos-dijo Japon alimentando a su mascota

-bueno japon-san usted es muy bueno con las macotas tambien-dijo reconformante Taiwan

sip los asiaticos son muy exoticos ahora vallamos con nuestro mexicanito y australiano favorito

ya todo el mundo disfrazaba a sus mascotas adorablemente para la primera fase del concurso "adorabilidad y ternura"

mientras tanto Australia se le quedaba viendo a Mexico mientras este platicaba con sus hermanos latinos.

-oye tonto ¿que te pasa?-se volteo para ver a la voz que interrumpio sus pensamientos encontrandose con Nueva zelanda y Wy

-hm ¡nada! Solo me distraje

-ok tonto buena suerte con el concurso

-oye ¿no deberias vestir a tu mascota?-pregunto la pequeña Wy

-¡asi! Gracias hermanita pero ya lo hice

-¡no me llames asi!-dicho eso se fue corriendo hacia Nueva zelanda

cuando iba a viltearse se encontro con unos ojos cafes hermosos

-¡ah! Mucho gusto soy México pero llamame Pedro ¿y tu?

-¡soy Australia! Pero llamame Jack

-hehehe bueno solo vine a decirte que buena suerte con el concurso

-¡asi ti tambien!...¡espera!-dijo notando como el monero se iba-me preguntaba ¿quieres ir a tomar algo despues de esta fase?

-mmmm...¡'ta bueno te veo despues-dicho eso el moreno se fue dejando al australiano sonrojado

-dijo que...si...¡DIJO QUE SI! ¡genial Kona ¿verdad?

-COFCOF atencion participantes esten listos en sus lugares por favor

-¡RAYOS VAMONOS KONA-Grito agarrando a su koala y llendose corriend. Hacia el escenario

ESCENARIO

-¡Veee! ¡Veee! Hola de nuevo soy Italia del norte pero llamenme Venecciano

-¡CHIGI! ¡Tan pronto! ¡BAAAH! Soy Romano mucho gusto bastardos

-¡estamos en la primera face del concurso ¡adorabilidad y ternura!

-¡CHIGI! Menos platica y ya accion empezaremos ya

-bueno comenzemos

**Suecia,Finlandia y Sealand**

De la entrada entro corriendo Hanatamago totalmente adorable y tierna ¿por que? No se tal vez por que estaba vestida de un adorable traje de navidad con un sombrero de nomo y muchas campanas en la orilla del vestido

la perrita daba vueltas y hacia trucos como darse la vuelta,fingir el muerto, rodar y pararse

mucha gente gritaba "AAAAAW" mientras Hanatamago entraba a la salida hacia sus amos,ahora los resultados

el suizo da un ¡9! ¡Genial!

el austraco le da un ¡8!

y el ruso un...¡otro 9!

y el resultado es...9.8 ¡que bueno!

-veeeee que lindo ¿verdad fratello?

-siii ¡idiota fratello vallamos al siguiente

**Holanda**

La linda conejita de holanda recibio muchos gritos de moeee ¿por que? Tañ vez por que andaba vestio de un lindo vestido rosa

la conejita solo brincaba y rodaba ganandose aplausos ¡ahora los jueces!

Suiza le da un 10

Austria un 7

y Rusia un 9

**Tierra del fuego**

La ovejita como tu andaba vestida con un lindo conjunto de ropa de niño recien nacido

muchas chicas gritaban "MOEEEE" mientras la ovejita corria en circulos

el suizo le dio un 10

Austria un 9

y Rusia un 6

**España**

la Tortuga de España apesar de ser lenta y muy pequeña era muy linda

vestida con un vestido gano aplausos

suiza le dio un 8

austria un 7

Rusia un 8

**Francia**

pierre andaba estido con un traje de niño pequeño haciendole ganar muchos aplausos tambien

volaba y revotaba muy lindo

Suiza un 7

Austria un 6

Rusia un 6

deprimido el pajaro salió hacia su dueño

**China**

el panda de china gano gritos y aplausos y mas como gateaba y aplaudia con sus brazsitos y se tambalea

vestido de un traje chino gano...

de un suizo un 9

Austria un 9

Rusia un 10

**Tailandia**

el elefante puequeño de Tailandia vestia de una linda yokata rosa

mientras agitaba su trompa y caminaba en circulo ganandose...

Suiza un ¡9!

Austria un ¡7!

Rusia un ¡6!

**Nueva zelanda**

la oveja de nueva zelanda vestia de un simple traje de trabajo

mientras estaba parado apesar de eelo se gano muchos aplausos

suiza un 10

Austria un 8

y Rusia un 8

**Alemania**

Blackie el perro de alemania vestia de un lindo chañeco marron

mientras caminaba en circulos y rodaba

Suiza un 10

Austria un 9

Rusia un 10

**Japón**

japon vistio a pochi muy... Como decirlo en su idioma ¡asi! ¡KAWAIII! Es decir lindo le puso un lindo traje de maid

mientras rodaba y corria alrededor

Suiza un 10

Austria un 8

Rusia un 9

**Grecia**

vistio a sus gatos de un lindo traje de coldplay de el mismo

ganagdose chillidos

suiza un 7

Austria un 6

Rusia un 5

**Islandia**

el Señor puffin vestia de un lindo moño de manchas blancas

contaba chistes y volaba en círculos

Suiza un 10

Austria un 7

Rusia un 10

**Prusia**

Gilbird vestia tambien de un lindo moño rojo

volaba en circulos y tarareaba una cancion

Suiza un 10

Austria un 7

Rusia un 10 y un "vas a ser uno conmigo despues de esto para siempre aunque no quieras"

**Canada**

kumajiro gano muchos "MOEEE"

nada mas vestia un lindo traje de bebe

mientras exclamaba un "dame de comer" o "¿quien eres"

suiza un 9

Austria un 10

Rusia un 10

**América**

Toni vestia de un traje de josh wanshitgon ganando muchos aplausos

mientras hablaba en un idioma extraño

Suiza un 8

Austria un 6

Rusia un 1

**Peru**

la llama de peru andaba vestido con la bandera de este ganando muchos aplausos

suiza un 7

Austria un 8

Rusia Un 7

**Australia**

el lindo Koala de australia era muy lindo

vestido de un traje con un dibujo de la bandera de su dueño

mientras se abrazaba a si mismo y tenia unos ojos inocnetes con un brillo adorable

suiza un 10

Austria un 9

Rusia un 10

**Mexico**

El chihuaha de mexico vestia un lindo vestido verde,blanco y rojo con la bandera dibujada en la espalda de el vestido se gano muchos "aaaaaw" y "MOEEEE" y "kawaiii"

mientras ladraba y saltaba y rodaba

Suiza un 10

Austria un 9

Rusia un 10

fin del concurso

* * *

Despues de la fase uno ya todas las naciones volvieron a sus respectivos camerinos hasta que ...

-¡¿como que tenemos que compartir?!-gritaron todos

-no tuvimos suficiente dinero para comprar mas asi que a cada uno le tocara Un compareño

-esta bien-dijieron todos en tono cansado no querian discutir esa noche solo querian dormir

veamos como le va a cada uno

**América y canada**

Canada estaba feliz que le tocara su hermano bueno no del todo,su hermano siempre cuando comparte habitacion o casa siempre le pide ver peliculas de terror para aterrar a sus invitados y fingir ser el heroe termina al reves Canada tiene que ser el heroe y su hermano el aterrado

ahora estaba en esa situacion su hermano mayor estaba abrasandole mientras temblaba y en medio de la noche y justo en su cama

-Al ve a tu cama

-¡no! ¡No quiero que Gasper me encuentre o traiga a sus tios!

-Alfred por favor ¿acaso no leiste el titulo? "Gasper el fantasma gentil"

-¡pero que tal si no es gentil!

-"sigh" esta bien duerme aqui

-Gracias Mattie por eso te amo y que tal si nos acomodamos un poco-dijo en tono seductor y oscuro

Canada trago duro

no sabia que iba a venir pero estaba seguro de algo

mañana tendria el trasero adolorido

**Prusia y Rusia**

-¡NEIIIIIN ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE EL AWESOME YO ESTE CONTIGO?

-da tal vez fue coincidencia

-bueno supongo que...¿que haces con esa soga?

-da solo dejate llevar Prusia

-GYAAAAA

Un rato despues...

-uuuuh ¿que paso? ¿Y por que estoy atado? ¿Y que hago con estas orejas de gato Y cola?

-privet Prusia creo que esta noche va a ser divertida

-NOOOOOO

**Francia y Inglaterra**

-nooooo,noooo tuuuu

-tranquilo mon ami angleterre

-Bloddy hell ¡ayudaa!

-hon hon hon esta noche ca a ser divertida

-GYAAAAA

**Australia y Mexico**

Jack estaba mas que feliz estaba emocionado le habia tocado SU mexico ¡genial! ¡Y habia una cama en la habitacion! Yayyyy

-'ta bueno si quieres yo duermo en el pi-

-¡claro que no! Buenose me ocurrio...

-¿si?

- y si dormimos juntos

-'ta bueno

-de verdad

-sip...¿no te vas a acostar?

-hm...¡asi! Perdon

esta noche era la mejor de su vida bueno iba a ser la mejor solo por ciertos gritos que se escucharon afuera que hicieron que los dos se quedaran petrificados.

* * *

¿Que tal quedo? ¿Quieren continuacion? Pues pongan sus opiniones

proximo capitulo:trabajo y ezfuerso

¡PIDO REVIEWS! E OPINIONES


	3. Desayuno,desastre y carcel ¡¿QUEE!

¡Holiiiis! ¡Lamento la tardanza! ¡Todo eso de la escuela es muy dificil!

Bueno no consegui muchos comentarios esta ves pero bueno siempre me alegra pensar que esas personas le agradan mis fics :) ¡asi! Voy a responder a los comentarios

Idachi:no se, se me ocurrió poner a Tony como mascota,ojalá te mejores de tu resfriado y si yo también tengo BB (es muy bueno la verdad) hoy va a ver mas "grrrr" de pedrin y jackin jejeje , y si ya eh visto la pareja tailandiaxmexico me gusta mucho pero también ponle mas "grrrr WOF WOF" si ya sabes a lo que me refiero ;3

;3

Maddy Skellington Liddel:perdón un error mío,era colsplay perdón y si gracias por el apoyo

¡Allí vamos!

* * *

Australia no puede creerlo,¡solo quería un lindo y tranquilo desayuno con su mexicanito ¡¿no es mucho pedir?!

Y ahora estaba alli en esa prision junto con todas la naciones e Micronaciones y su morenito abrasandole con mucha fuerza...bueno mirandolo asi el asunto no es tan ma...bueno bueno tal vez el asunto si es muy malo cuando estas a una celda que apenas puedes respirar y tener a un señor o mas bien un grandote con tatuajes y musculos mirandote como si fueras el mismisimo tesoro perdido junto con todas las naciones en grupo

¿Pero como empezo el asunto? Pues todo empezo con un lindo desayuno

**FLASHBACK**

Después de una noche salvaje para todos bueno excepto para pedrin y jackin quienes quedaron traumados por ciertos ruidos que se escucharon afuera (saben a que me refiero) al fin salieron de sus camerinos

Ya que ese día no era la segunda fase del concurso que era para mañana decidieron ir a un desayuno juntos

Mientras estaban en el auto de Australia quien tenia ojeras en los ojos muy grandes y los ojos un poco rojos ¿pero porque? Tal vez por estar al lado de cierto mexicano dormilón observando sus hermosas,sus ojos lindos color chocolate,su piel canela muy cremosa y suave y esa boca rosada muy linda y pequeña, se la paso toda la noche observándolo

Casi se sentia muy acosador pero desde el dia que la primera ves que lo vio decidió adoptarlo como "SU Mexico" se enamoro completamente de el.

Ahora ya no tenia competencia por...

Cierto gringo come hamburguesas ya tiene su relacion incest...¡digo! Relacion amorosa fraternal de novios con su hermano gemelo ¡E.u fuera de la lista!

El Ruso ya tiene a su pruso awesome (Hasta a mi me duele ¡soy fan del Rusmex pero Pues Ruspru tendra mi corazon) ¡Rusia fuera de la lista!

"Creo que ya son todos" penso Australia hasta que se acordo"¡un momento creo que faltan mas!

También estaba su "querido" hermanastro India que tenia buenas relaciones con el mexicano pero conoce esas miradas que le lanza al mexicano de amor

Y también uno de sus "queridos" vecinos Filipinas tiene buenas relaciones con el mexicano que de inocente y distraído no se daba cuenta de las miradas del filipino.

"Bueno solo son 2 no son tantos" pensó el australiano,quien estaciono el coche en el estacionamiento parando a un restaurante elegante.

Ya se imaginaba como iba a ser el desayuno

Imaginación de Australia

Estaban sentados en una mesa con un señor con un violín tocando hermosamente

-no...no te debiste a ver molestado Jack -dijo tímidamente el mexicano rojo

-no importa...oye solo quiero decirte que...¡te amo!

-¡yo también te amo Jack! Siempre te desee

-ya lo se y yo también te deseo ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡clarines!

Fin de la imaginacion de Australia

...bueno...el sabia que no TAN así va pasar en el desayuno pero al menos esperaba que fuera silencioso y tranquilo y encontrara cosas en comun con Pedro

Que equivocado estaba

Lo que Australia nunca espero fuera eso TODA LA FAMILIA DEL MEXICANO ESTA ALLI...bueno mas bien HASTA LA DE EL ESTABA ALLI...o mas buen TODAS LAS NACIONES ESTABAN ALLI!

Ahora estaba en esa situación,hizo todo el silencio posible que jamas a hecho en la vida esperando no llamar la atencion.

Por gracias a dios nadie parecio notar al mexicano y Australiano bueno eso es lo que pensaba Australia

Estaba comiendo apresurado mirando por todos los lados asegurando que ninguna nación los note.

-oye ¿que te pasa?-pregunto el Mexicano preocupado

-nada...nada oye ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?

-claro

-¿cuantos miembros de familia tienes?

-24 hermanos,1 primo,4 tios, y contando con mama Romano y Papa España diria que son...31 parientes

Australia se quedo helado...¡31 parientes! Y lo peor de todo el papa era España y Romano

España ya lo conocia..una ves cuando fue colonia de Inglaterra el vino de "visita" a su casa y a el le toco ver toda la accion ademas oyendo de España dijo "ningún Kirkland se acercara a ninguna de mis inocentes colonia o verán por que me llamaban imperio español"

Obviamente no sabia que le daba mas horror que el español tenia una aura oscura con los ojos con un brillo turbulento o que también tenia una hacha

Trago saliva ante la mirada del latino quien también estaba un poco preocupado ya que conocía a su "papa" España de sobreproctetor al maximo y peor aun que se trataba de un Kirkland

Como vemos la familia Carriedo Vargas nunca se llevo "tan bien" con la familia Kirkland tal ves por fortunas del pasado

Se la pasaron platicando de muchas cosas,Jack se sorprendió ya que el mexicano tenia muchas cosas en común con el y apenas descubrió que también es salvaje y le encantan las aventuras.

Bueno todos sabemos que siempre hay un pero y esta ves fueron niños

Casualmente todos los dejaron a los niños en sus camerinos pero lo que no sabian es que eran tan listos que se colaron en los carros de los familiares y ahora estan abajo de cada mesa

-wow ¡que delicio-Seborga iba a seguir pero Wy le tapo la boca

-shhhh desu silencio

-no puedo creer que venga con ustedes y haya dejado mi arte-se quejaba kugelmugel quien en esa situación mas bien lo arrastraron

-¡y crees que yo estoy en el paraíso!-también se quejaba Ladonia que igual al la micronacion de Austria lo arrastraron-¿por cierto? ¿Tu quien eres?

-Soy Tierra del fuego

-oooh mucho gusto soy Ladonia

-¡desuuu ¡¿pueden guardar silencio?!-Exlamo en voz baja Sealand

-¡Wof! ¡Wof!

-un momento...¡¿trajiste a Hanatamago?!-pregunto desesperado Ladonia

-Ella queria venir desuuu

-¡idiotaa!

Mientras tanto arriba...con los nordicos

-umm...Susan ¿acaso no oíste un ladrido?

-¿un ladrido?

-¡hahaha! Fin creo que comer demasiado salmiakki te hizo daño-decia en carcajadas Dinamarca

-¡no!,¡no estoy bromeando!..."sigh"

-¿que pasa?-pregunto Suecia quien hace rato noto a su "esposa "deprimida

-es que me siento deprimido por no a ver traido a Sea-kun y Ladonia seguro a ellos les habria gustado venir-Dijo Finlandia

-¡hahahaha! ¡Tranquilo Finny seguro que están bien!-Exclamaba Dinamarca

-Anko callate...que no ves que escupes en la comida de mi hermanito

-¡no me llames asi!-dijo el aludido

-onichaan

-¡No!

-Yo pienso que...um oigan ¿ese no es La gorra de Sealand que esta abajo de esta mesa?

-Creo que-antes de que terminara Islandia una cachorrita salto volando hacia afuera

-¡¿HANATAMAGO?! ¡¿PETER?! ¡¿LADONIA?!

-¡Desuuuu ¡Hanatamago! ¡Vuelve-Sealand persiguio a la cachorrita quien se la pasaba corriendo por todos lados causando desastres con la comida y accidentes

-¡¿WY?! ¡¿Que haces tu aqui?!-pregunto sorprendido Nueva Zelanda fijándose hacia la pequeña quien aun estaba escondida abajo de la mesa

-¡VEEEE! ¡SEBORGA!-grito Veneciano desde la mesa junto a Alemania

-¡Fratello idiota che diavolo ci fai qui?!-pregunto o mas bien Grito Romano en italiano quien corría junto con España

Mientras tanto con Sealand quien perseguía a Hanatamago "accidentalmente" le tiro una sopa extra caliente recien hecha hacia su "querido hermano mayor" Inglaterra

-¡BLODDY HELL! ¡AAAAAAH!

¡ESTO QUEMA! ¡##########!

Mucha gente miro mal a Inglaterra mientras le tapaban los oídos a sus niños

-BLODDY HELL ¡PETER! ¡¿QUE HACES AQUI?!

-¡¿mon amor?! Iggyrisu ¡¿estan bien!?

-¡hahahaha! ¡IGGY! ¡TU CARA PARECE A UN TOMATE RECIEN QUEMADO! ¡HAHAHA!-Gritaba y Reia USA

-¡Alfred! ¡No es momento de reír!-gritaba o mas bien susurraba su pareja incest...digo su pareja Canada

-¡Pero Mattie admite que es chistoso!

-¡KUGELMUGEL! ¡¿YO NO TE CRIE ASI?!-en el otro lado Autria regañaba a su micronacion

-¡señor Austria! ¡No lo trate asi! ¡Es solo un niño! ¡Solo se divierte!

-¡pero papa ellos me arrastraron!-Dijo el Niño apuntando hacia las demas micronaciones

Ahora los latinos...

-¡Diego! (Decidi ponerle ese nombre a tierra de fuego) ¡¿Que hacias?-decia Chile junto a Argentina

-"snif" ellos me arrastraron"snif" perdon

-ya ya hijo ¿despues de esto quieres comprar un helado?-pregunto Argetina ignorando la cara de WTF de su Chileno

-siiiiiiiii~

Manu solo se dio una palmada en su cara,como es que ese Argentino es tan tonto

-Lo lamento señores pero no podran ir a ninguna parte-exclamo un hombre con su traje todo lleno de comida-ya llame a la policia

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!-Gritaron todos en unisono

-¡Acaso no sabes quien soy!-Grito Inglaterra-pues soy el mismísimo reino de Gran bretaña

-y yo el rey de Roma,ya llevenselos señores-les indico a unos policías muy fornidos llevandose a cada nación

-¡NO ESTAMOS BROMEANDO! ¡SOMOS PAISES!

**FIN DEL FLASHBAK**

Ahora estaba en esa situacion junto con todos los paises en esa pequeña celda

-que triste

-ya lo se

-hm...¡Y NADA AYUDA LA HARMONICA! ¡ARU!-Grito China a Corea del sur

-ups... lo siento Da-zeeee

Se hizo un silencio hasta que otra vez Corea del sur toco la Harmonica bueno hasta que Vietman la agarro y la rompio en 2 y luego se la regreso y se hizo un silencio

-Lo siento

-No es nada Da-zeeee

-Anaaa~ no hay que desanimarnos

-¡es cierto! ¡Recuerden que Honkong esta a fuera!

-es cierto ahora que lo recuerdo-dijo Japon

-¡es cierto!..¡Aru!...Honkong es muy respon...¡BUAAAAA! ¡ARU! ¡VAMOS A QUEDARNOS AQUI POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD!

-¡Todos calmense ya! ¡Que no ven que estamos encerrados aqui! ¡Necesitamos tácticas!

-¡Veeeee doitso quiero salir veee-dijo Italia mientras se aferraba en el cuello del Aleman quien estaba rojo

-¡CHIGI! ¡ALEJATE DE MI FRATELLO! ¡Macho patatas!

-fusososo Romano espera

-¡Bloddy hell! ¡Esto no hubiera pasado si no hubieras aparecido!

-¡idiota inglaterra! ¡Reconoceme!

-¡No!

-mon amor Inglaterra no seas cruel con el niño

-¡hahahaha! ¡Quiero una hamburguesa!

-Alfre tengo...que decirte algo

-dime Mattie

-Aqui no hacen...Hamburguesas

-¡hahahah!...¡noooooo!

Mientras tanto con los nordicos

El grandote que estaba adentro se le quedo mirando a Dinamarca hasta que le hablo

-oye...tu reloj es muy lindo

-¡ohhh! ¡Gracias! Me lo dieron en navi-de pronto Dinamarca entendio la indirecta y se lo dio.

De pronto se fijo en Finlandia

-Oye lind-antes de que terminara el grandote ,Suecia se le puso en frente usando una de sus caras mas ateradoras y comparando la altura diria que el grandote mas bien es chiquito-¡NADA!

Y se fijo en los hermanos

-oye lindo broche y zapatos-

Despues de terminar la frase Noruega y Islandia pusieron unas auras oscuras y unas caras frías y aterradoras y dijeron en unisono:

-¡vete!

El grandote se fue rapido como canta un gallo

-oye hermanito ¿es cierto que tienes una relacion con ese chico chino?-ese comentario hizo que pusiera a su hermanito rojito

-s...siiii

Mientras tanto con nuestro pruso awesome y Ruso

-¡soy tan awesome para quedarme aquí! ¡Y tiene frio!

-Tranquilo Prusia si quieres sientate en mi regazo y te doy mi abrigo

-¡NEIIIN! ¡Mejor voy con Ita-chan!-antes de ir con el Italiano que estaba abrazando a Alemania sintio como alguien le jalaba

-Ven Prusia ven

-¡noooo!

-¡alejate de gran hermano! ¡Maldito

-¡GYAAAA!

Ahora vayamos junto con nuestro Mexicano y Australiano favorito quienes estaban abrazados uno al otro

-oye...oye Pedro

-¿Si?

-quería decirte algo

-dime

De pronto Hungria,Japon,Belgica,Ucrania,Taiwán y Corea del sur prepararon sus camaras y preparados para tomar fotos

-yo..yo te amo

Se hizo un silencio,el mexicano se le quedo viendo mientras se ponia rojo

-yo..yo tambien te am-

¡BAMMMM!

Se escucho un estruendo muy fuerte y se oyo como varios ladrillos caian

-listo ya pueden salir o algo asi

-¡HONKONG! ¡NO SABES CUANDO EXTRAÑE TUS COHETES! ¡ARU!

-Vamonos Ice-dijo Honkong llevandose al Nordico antes de que sus hermanos se vuelvan locos

Casi todas las naciones se fueron corriendo hacia la salida pero bueno como dije casi todas

-fusososo ¿Pedro donde estas?

-Bloddy hell Jack vamonos

Inglaterra y España vieron una escena que hasta quemaron sus ojos

Eran sus EX-colonia besandose apasionadamente

Australia metio toda su lengua hacia toda la cavidad del mexicano mientras mordia su labio Inferior.

Era una escena totalmente apasionada

Se tomaron de la mano y se fueron juntos ignorando la cara de WTF de Inglaterra y España

-¡Pedro Hernandes Fernández Juanes Carriedo vargas ! ¡Vuelve aqui en este instante jovencito!-Grito a todo pulmon España

-Jack Kirkland ¡bloddy hell! ¡Vuelve aqui!

Mientras tanto la parejita se fueron corriendo aun tomados de la mano decididos a algo...

Nunca soltarse

* * *

¿Que tal quedo? Solo dire ¡aun no es el final! Diria que hare 15 capitulos de esto

Proximo capitulo: ezfuerso y fuerza

¡Adivinen que!...¡HABRA LEMMON EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! ¡Y ESTA VEZ DE ESTA PAREJA!

¡PIDO OPINIONES Y COMENTARIOS SI QUIEREN PROXIMO CAPITULO


	4. ¡La cita!

¡Como dije! "Soy muy rapida" ,tengo mucha IMAGINACION (arcoiris igual al de bob esponja) ¡por cierto! Creo que no fui lo suficientemente sincera

El que empezo e mi inspiro el AustraliaxMexico fue Donnovan Maylan un autor muy bueno

¡ahora voy a responder los comentarios

AmazingTamales03:¡hahaha! ¡Tambien esta bonis tu historia! Por cierto ¡PRUHUN! ¡Por favor! Eso es lo que quiero y por cierto lo de tu biografía me gustaria que hicieras lo de Feliciano y Tino espia ¡ya sabes! El que dices donde se hacen mejores amigos pero Tino es un espia en una mision y tambien lo de Italiax ¡Crack! ¡Me encantaria una competencia por Italia! Por que ¿quien resiste a un italiano angelical y tierno? Por fiiis ¡a mi no me caira mal, todo lo contrario ¡me encantaria! ¡Italia me encanta y seguro a todos los fans de Italia tambien les encantarian! ademas existen fics donde hacen el Ameita pero en ingles y tambien el Rusita,englita,Pruita,canaita,Japonxitalia ¡hasta el Norita(noruegaxItalia) muchisisimos parejas para italia,¡Italia y Finlandia son mis personajes favoritos también ¡sufiiin! Por favor has ese fic por favor pero bueno no tengo que presionarte¡ pero me gustaria que lo hicieras! ¡Y por cierto ponle tambien escoita(EscociaxItalia me da curiosidad esa pareja)

Idachi:¡gracias Idachi! Si quieres mas te dare mas XD ¡LISTO PARA EL LEMMON!

Advertencia:LEMOOON XD

* * *

Australia y Mexico seguían corriendo tomados de la mano mientras escapaban de la ira paternal fuerte.

Inglaterra y España los estaban persiguiendo, el primero con una expresión furiosa y el segundo y peor con un aura oscura y un destello turbulento en los ojos créanme no hagan enojar a un España que antes fue un imperio y que tenga de esposa un jefe de la mafia (Romano)

Mientras corrían en un puente A Mexico se le iban rompían las rodillas y Australia ya se le acababa la fuerza e ideas(si alguna vez las tuvo) hasta que se fijo en algo

-¡Saltemos!-Grito Jack

-¡¿Ehhh?! Oye entiendo que el amor es muy fuerte para ti pero ¡no para suicidarnos! ¡No estamos en una película de acción!-Exclamo el moreno

-¡No,no es eso! ¡SOLO SALTA-Grito desesperado el australiano al ver a Inglaterra y España acercarse unos metros mas

Ambos saltaron encima aun tomados de la mano,Mexico solo cerro los ojos esperando ver a su amiga la catrina de encima pedirle un aventón de vuelta a casa y tal vez unos tequilas...espero...espero...pero lo unico que sintio fue ...¿madera ¿donde estaban?

Abrio los ojos lentamente esperando ver oscuridad pero lo unico que vio fue el hermoso cielo azul con las nubes y el sol muy fuerte,de repente vio a un desconocido con una pala vestido de una forma muy artistica remando.

Se fijo alrededor y vio que ese desconocido ¡era Australia! estan en un barco pequeño,su vista fue hacia la de el Australiano fijando lo atractivo que era,sus ojos azules marinos(creo que Australia los tiene azules) su cabello castaño alborotado,todo en el era perfecto

¡Asi! ...Estaban en Italia,se fijo que estaban en un lago muy largo

De repente en el puente aparecieron España y Inglaterra que de felices no estaban,haciendo señales y gritando

-¡Bloddy hell! ¡Vuelvan aqui!-Grito exasperado Inglaterra

-¡Vuelvan..aqui!-Exclamo España con una expresión oscura cosa que le causo escalofríos al ingles

-¡¿que nos vayamos?! Ahhh ok ¡byee!-Grito Australia desde lejos fingiendo no haber oído los gritos

-¡No es lo que dijimos!-Gritaron en unísono el español y ingles

Mexico y Australia solo hacían señas de "No te escucho" O expresión de "¿que dijiste?" causándole fastidio a los adultos quienes no soportaron mas y fueron a buscar una idea.

-¡hahaha! ¡Viste sus caras!-dijo en carcajadas Australia

-si...oye ¿como conseguiste la ropa?-Pregunto el Mexico que se fijo antes que esa no era la ropa del Australiano cuando saltaron

-a..aah etto...

**FLASHBACK**

Cuando cayeron justo en el barquito un señor que estaba allí se sorprendió..

Y antes que dijiera algo ,Australia le quito la ropa rápidamente dejando al señor desnudo solo con bóxers de Bob esponja y una camisa blanca y empujandolo afuera del barco

Con la velocidad de un jaguar Australia se cambio muy rápido antes de que el Mexico despertara y luego se volteo hacia atrás donde estaba el señor nadando

-¡luego se lo pago!-grito desde lejos ignorando las maldiciones e gritos del señor mientras alzaba un puño cerrado

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-unm...Internet-dijo un poco apenado por esa estúpida excusa viendo la cara del moreno mirándolo incrédulo pero luego volvio su sonrisa

-uhm oye lo de antes-dijo apenado el mexicano cosa que le parecio adorable a Jack-etto pues no crees que antes de una relacion...

-¿si?

-tiene que a ver una cita

-¿cita?...¡pues esta es nuestra cita!-Exclamo alegremente el de ojos azules

-oye...por cierto-dijo apenado el mexicano-lo de el concurso

-mmmm-Australia hizo pose de pensativo hasta que le dedico una sonrisa traviesa al Mexicano-¡pues si yo gano! ¡Te invito a la suite privada y al viaje-dijo guiñandole al mexicano que estaba adorablemente rojo

-pues...si yo gano...

-¿siiiiiii?

-¡invitare a Peru!-Exclamo Brillante Pedro

Australia solo hizo una caida depresiva mientras le salia un aura trizte y se sentaba en posición fetal en una esquina del barco haciendo circulos en la madera y con los mofletes inflados

-aaah ¿si?-pregunto Jack en tono resignado haciendo cara de cachorro abandonado

-¡hahahaha! ¡No te me esponjes! ¡Lo decía de broma! ¡Claro que te invitare a ti tonto!-dijo en carcajadas el Mexicano

-Ahhh casi me asustas-Dijo Australia haciendo un puchero

-Ya tranquilo..perdon ,ya mejor estacionate -dijo tranquilo Pedro

-¡asi! Ya voy

Cuando el Australiano se estaciono y ambos se bajaron fueron a visitar toda roma

Ambos tomaron fotos donde estaban las culturas mas artisticas habia una en donde el mexicano le ponía una mano y hacia la tipica seña de "V" y el australiano le hacia cuernos con su mano en la cabeza del mexicano,otra foto en donde el Australiano peleaba con un fotógrafo gordo y el mexicano sonriendo sinceramente con los ojos cerrados no dandose cuenta de la situacion,otra en donde varias chicas atractivas miraban a Pedro coquetamente mientras Australia abrazaba al mexicano con fuerza dedicándole miradas asesinas a las chicas y este de despistado no se daba cuenta otra vez con la misma expresión de la anterior y la ultima en donde

Ambos de abrazaban con fuerza en la torre.

Ahora estaban caminando en una de las calles de Italia muy famosas mirando cualquier puesto de comida,ropa, etc,Mexico se fijo en un puesto que le encanta.

-¡HELADOS!

-¿ehh?

-¿podemos comprar un helado? Por favor-dijo suplicante Pedro

A Australia le hace difícil decirle no a esa cara de cachorro,sus ojos con un brillo inocente,casi parecido a un niño de 7 años emocionado por su nuevo juguete por lo que le recuerda a alguien no se tal vez llamada Wy cuando quiere algo,asi que acepto

Cuando entraron en la Tienda Mexico entro corriendo poniendo su cara en el vidrio observando los sabores seguido por Australia,una chica que estaba encargada alli se dirigió a ellos curiosa

-¿que desean?-pregunto cortésmente la chica

-Queremos comprar un helado-Dijo Mexico

-a ok-la chica se dirigió hacia los conos y luego hacia los helados-¿que sabores?

-¡yo quiero de galleta oreo y chocolate con bombones y chispas de chocolate(ese es mi favorito X3)-dijo Emocionado Mexico ignorando la cara sorprendida de Australia

-¿y usted señor?-dijo la muchacha dedicándole una ceja alzada a Australia aunque estaba un poco sorprendida por las gruesas cejas de este.

-yo quiero de...vainilla y chocolate-dijo Jack

-esta bien esperen aqui-dijo la chica llendose por los helados

-se nota que te gusta mucho el helado-dijo Australia al moreno

-¡me encanta! ¡Hace mucho que no pruebo uno!

La chica volvió con los deliciosos helados dándoselos al Mexico y Australia mientras ellos fueron afuera a sentarse en un banquillo con buena vista.

Australia lamia su helado lentamente mientras miraba al mexicano como lo lamia ,la verdad ¿como es que el mexicano es muy inocente?

La lengua rosada y áspera lamia lentamente la punta del helado lamiendose los labios de pronto lamió todos los lados de el helado que poco a poco se derretían manchadose la boca , poco a poco el liquido de el helado resbalaba del cono pero el moreno los lamia lentamente manchando su boca cubierta de liquido blanco,ya casi se acababa el cono mientras lamia el final y se comía completamente el cono dejando un bigote de helado pero lamiendose los labios sensualmente como haber chupado una paleta pero a la vez inocente.

El Australiano ya le venían las imágenes pervertidas en su mente pero hizo un lado a otro su cabeza para sacarlos pero antes de terminar su helado noto un bulto en sus pantalones que era fácil de notar.

Tenia que pensar rápido hasta que...

-¡Wy!

-¿Wy?-pregunto el Mexicano

-Así Wy es mi hermanita -Añadio el Australiano

-¡vayaa! ¡Me encantan los niños!-Dijo Mexico cerrando los ojos y dedicándole una sonrisa al australiano

-¡y tambien Hutt river!-Dijo Jack que estaba rojo tapandose el bulto,la verdad era conocido ademas de salvaje también como el famoso numero 6 seductor de todos pero con el mexicano es diferente es como si de una sola palabra que dijera pudiera ser un error.

-hm creo que oído de el-Dijo Pedro, de repente se fijo en su reloj-¡vaya se nos hace tarde! ¡Hay que irnos!

-Esta bien pero primero...-Australia se arrodillo en frente del mexicano agarrándole la mano-Pedro Hernandes Fernández Juanes Carriedo Vargas ¿quieres ser mi novio?

-Jack Kirkland...¡Clarines!-El Mexicano se abalanzo hacia el Australiano besándole apasionadamente

Australia lo cargo al estilo bodas y se fueron a un hotel cerca de allí muy lujoso ya que si van hacia las demás naciones se encontraran con cierto español y cierto ingles enojadisimos y seguro en sus faces piratas.

Cuando llegaron al hotel,el gerente no pregunto nada por cierto 6 dólares de el mexicano y subieron rapidamente hacia la habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Australia puso suavemente al mexicano hacia la cama y desabrocho lentamente su ropa viéndolo con lujuria y pasión mientras el mexicano desabrochaba la ropa de el australiano

Poco a poco se comían entre besos. Y el australiano mordía el cuello del mexicano dejándole marcas rojas no muy notables en la piel canela de este que poco a poco baja hacia los pezones rosados oscuros y los muerde y besa salvajemente

De repente llega hacia la erección del mexicano lamiéndola rápidamente para hacer un vaivén extra rápido causándole muy rápido llegar al orgasmo y manchando el pecho de ambos

Mexico tampoco se deja suavemente se pone arriba del australiano besando su pecho hasta llegar a su pelvis y al miembro muy duro de este,se posesiono entre las piernas del Australiano acercándose poco a poco hacia dicha ereccion.

-¿estabas duro antes?-pregunto inocentemente el mexicano

-s..si

El mexicano le dedico una sonrisa traviesa y salvaje

-no te preocupes yo me encargo-dijo otra vez inocente

La boca del moreno estaba a milímetros del miembro del australiano,puso su la punta de su lengua hacia la punta del miembro causando un gemido del dueño del miembro,hizo pequeñas lamiditas rapidas hasta poco a poco mete su boca rapidamente

El vaivén poco a poco se hizo mas rápido no muy normal para un Mexicano inocente causándole millones de gemidos de parte de Jack y gemidos atragantados de Pedro

Pedro antes de darse cuenta un liquido salio del miembro de Jack es decir ya llego a orgasmo mojándole un poco la cara y tragando un poco con la boca,le dio la ultima lamida rápida.

Jack puso las piernas del mexicano en sus hombros mientras admiraba la entrada pequeña y apretada de este agradeciéndole a los dioses que aun era virgen,de repente con la semilla que aun quedaba en la boca del mexicano puso su primer dedo en la entrada causándole placer al mexicano

-¿estas listo?

Segundo dedo haciéndole tijeras en la entrada y mezclar placer y dolor en el mexicano que gritaba y gemia

-siii

Tercer dedo haciendole mas placer que dolor al mexicano hasta que al fin los saco mientras posesionaba su Pene que aun estaba duro,poco a poco metió la punta hacia la entrada causando un grito del moreno

-tranquilo-dijo con una voz tranquila y pacifica mientras el moreno asentía temblorosamente

Metio todo su miembro en la entrada completamente,reclamando al mexicano como suyo y solo suyo tarea nada fácil por que el mexicano si que estaba apretado

-estas muy...apretado-pero no negaba que le gustaba ya sentia su miembro palpitar adentro

Las embestidas fueron lentas pero poco a poco llegaron a ser rápidas y fuertes llenas de lujuria

Lo único que se oía era la cama crujir y los gemidos mezclados del mexicano y Australiano hasta el punto que el ultimo gemido fuera muy fuerte haciendo que Australia se corriera en el mexicano manchando las sabanas del hotel...¡BAHH! Luego se las pagaría al gerente

Después de esa noche de pasión Australia abrazo proctetoramente al moreno mientras este se aferraba en el mientras seguían acostados

-Oye ¿que le vamos a decir a España y Inglaterra?-pregunto Pedro

-mmm que importa seguro deben estar en un bar lamentadose -dijo Australia con mala gana causándole una risita al moreno

Mejor dicho

A su moreno

**EXTRA**

¿Que hacen España y Inglaterra?

- ¡no puedo creer "hic" que me alla ignorado "hic" ¡a mi! ¡Al gran reino de gran bretaña!-Exclamaba Inglaterra con las mejillas rosadas muy borracho a punto de su fase pirata junto con España

-¡Y crees que a mi no me duele! ¡Idiota! "Hic" -Tambien estaba enojado España por que uno de sus "hijos" lo haya ignorado por un Kirkland

-¡BAKA! ¡Te detesto!- dijo Inglaterra

-¡Imbecil!- dijo España

-¡Estupido!-dijo Inglaterra

-¡Cejas de azotador!-Dijo España

-¡Ehhh! ¡Pedofilo!-Dijo Inglaterra

-¡Ehhh! ¡Rectatate !-dijo España

-¡No! ¡Hazlo tu primero!

Nunca va a ver paz entre ese español y ingles...

* * *

¡Listo! ¡Prometo que el próximo si va a ser la segunda fase del concurso!

¡Waaaaaa! Es mi segundo lemmon! Pido opiniones por favor

Tengo una grave enfermedad DE OREO créanme cada ves que voy a comprar algo digo OREO antes de que me pregunte OREO,OREO QUIERO OREO

**Nota mia**:Olvide un detalle en mi biografia...soy bipolar por lo que veces puedo decir o hacer comentarios y fics depresivos o emos :( pero al menos este fics es alegre :) asi que cuando quiera hacer un fics depresivo totalmente contrario a este es por que soy bipolar...espero que no les importe.

¡Pero sigamos! :)

¡Prometo no tardar con el

Próximo!

Por cierto ¡no tengo 11 años! ¡Tengo 12 (el 5 de noviembre fue mi cumpleaños!) X3

PIDO OPINIONES E COMENTARIOS


	5. Familias

Hahaha ¡creyeron deshacerse de-oooh esto...digo..¡ya volvi! ¡La genial,la unica,la grandi-

Rekery:grandiosamente tonta

Sakery-¡que haces aquí, ¡este es mi discurso asi que shu shu vete de aqui

Rekery:soy tu compañera de trabajo a quien no presentaste en los anteriores capitulos

Sakery: y esta es mi aburrida,amargada,tonta,terca,mandona,estupi-

Rekery:¡ya entendieron! ¡Soy Rekery!

¡vamos a los comentarios!

Idachi- ¡gracias Idachi! Cuento con tu apoyo,haber si esto te alimenta XD

Lalobagotic-¡gracias! Lo de la carcel me inspire en comedias viejas

Lets gooo

* * *

-Uhm..mmm Bloddy hell me duele la cabeza...¿donde estoy?-Diviso Inglaterra despertando en un camerino mientras estaba sentado en una cama muy confundido

-Uhm...¿donde estoy?...¿¡a donde nos trajiste bastardo cejudo!?-dijo España despertando en otra cama hasta que oyeron una voz

-¡con que ya despertaron bastardos!-esa era la voz de Romano que andaba sentado en un sillon

-¡Romano! ¡Tuve el peor sueño de mi vida-Exclamo España agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos

-peor que el de un anciano te estaba-

-¡no me lo recuerdes por favor-Dijo España que no quería recordar esa pesadilla-¡se trataba de mi Pedrin haciéndose novio de la ex-colonia del Bastardo cejudo

-¡oye!

-Oigan..lo que pasa es que si paso eso-Dijo nervioso Romano imaginando la reacción de ambos

-¿¡queeeeee!?-Gritaron en unísono Inglaterra y España

-¿y como nos encontraste?...yo recuerdo que estaba en un bar con este idiota pero solo eso-Dijo Inglaterra

-bueno lo que pasa...estaba siguiendo a mi fratello que Andaba con el macho patatas...y los encontré tirados en una calle llenos con moretones y por lo que me contó un señor es que ambos salieron a golpes,luego un señor con un mono apareció y ustedes trataron de quitarle unas bananas y cocos para golpearse y el mono se puso resistente y los golpeo con un coco y se desmayaron- Después de hablar dio unas rapidas respiraciones-y los traje a mi camerino

-¡todo es tu culpa España,si hubieras convencido a Pedro de no participar en este mentado concurso no estaríamos en este lío-Exclamo Inglaterra apuntando a España quien estaba pensativo

-¿concurso?...¡el concurso! ¡Rayos tengo que arreglar a mi tortuga para la segunda fase -Dijo apresurado España llendose hacia la puerta

-¡MALDICION! ¡Tengo que arreglarme para la presentación!- dijo rápidamente Romano siguiendo a España dejando a Inglaterra solo

-Que...nadie me escucho-dijo en silencio Inglaterra

Australia y Mexico llegaron corriendo con sus ropas alborotadas y muy despeinados,estaban aterrados por si encontraban a España y Inglaterra

Rápidamente fueron por sus mascotas y las arreglaron ,Australia solo peino a su Koala y lo acariciaba mientras Mexico peino y mimo a su Chihuahua llamado "Taco"

-¿Listo Taco?-Pregunto Mexico a su mascota que agitaba rápido su cola

-Wof Wof

-¡ta'bueno! ¡Así se dice compadre!-Dijo Mientras acariciaba la cabecita del animal

De repente apareció Chile junto con su hijo Tierra del fuego

-weon ¿has visto a nuestro animal?-Pregunto Chile

-No,No eh visto a Argentina-Dijo Mexico muy pícaro

-¡Nooo Weon! ¡El otro animal...digo ¿si has visto a "como tu" nuestra oveja?-Pregunto otra vez el Chileno

-Ahhhh ¡sip! Esta en...mmm...¡En la cafeteria ahora que me acuerdo-dijo Mexico

-Perfecto...buena suerte en el concurso

-¡tu tambien!

Con Australia...

-hahaha ¿listo kona?

-Jack-Una voz fria y misteriosa le causo escalofríos al Australiano quien volteo lentamente encontrándose con su EX-tutor Inglaterra-kun

-ah..ho..la jejeje hola Inglaterra-dijo Jack nervioso por la aura oscura de este-¿que te trae por aqui?

-Explícame que fue todo eso

-ahhh pues...como decirlo... ¡Mira allí esta Francia desnudo!-Exclamo Australia esperando que esa excusa funcione

-¡Bloddy hell! ¡Frog! ¡¿Que crees que estas haciendo?!-inglaterra se lo creyo

-¡vaya! ¡Mira que hora es! ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Bieee!

-¡espera! ¡Jack vuelve aquí!

-¡siiii! ¡Te mandare un postal!

-¡Eso no es lo que dije! ¡Baka!

* * *

En el concurso

-¡Veeee! ¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Soy Feliciano aqui en el...¡Concurso de mascotas! ¡Patrocinado por Sakery-chan!-Exclamaba Italia junto con su hermano que llego justo a tiempo

-¡no entiendo como le hicimos caso a una niñita que pasaba por allí para hacer todo esto!-Dijo Romano que recordó todo como empezó todo esto

**FLASHBACK**

Las naciones estaban aburridas con la típica reunión de siempre mientras ideaban un plan para que todos nos comuniquen

- ¡y si hacemos un concurso de quien bebe mas cerveza!-Exclamo Dinamarca mientras veía como Prusia (que dios no sabe como se metió en esa reunión) ,Francia,Rusia y sorprendentemente Inglaterra y Alemania estaban a cuerdo por eso

-¡Neeee! ¡Y si hacemos un concurso de hamburguesas! ¡Bueno es obvio que el héroe va ganar! ¿No?-Creo que saben quien dijo eso ¿verdad? (Sino pues es E.U)

-Por que siempre tus ideas tienen las palabras "héroe" o "Hamburguesa"-Cuestiono Inglaterra

-y si hacemos un concurso de ¿quien se hace uno con Rusia primero?-Todo el mundo le dio un escalofrío excepto obvio Belarus y Mexico quien era su amigo

-¡Ya se! ¡Un concurso de yaoi!-Exclamo Hungría quien veía como Taiwan,Bélgica,Ucrania,Lietschinstein y Japón se emocionaban por ello

De repente una chica de cabello plateado y ojos esmeralda violeta muy linda,guapísima,lo mas bello del-(Rekery:¡ya entendieron!) apareció en la puerta muy agitada y con estrellas en los ojos

-¡Hola!-dijo la chica ante las miradas confusas de las naciones-¡Neeee! ¡Mi sueño Fujoshi se cumplió! ¡Hetalia!

-¡Veeeee! ¡¿Quien eres?!-Pregunto asustado Italia escondido detrás de Alemania mientras la chica lo miraba entre enamorada y soñadora

-¡Waaaaa! ¡Eres Ita-chan! ¡Eres mas lindo en persona!-Dijo la chica mientras agarraba las manos de un muy asustado y confuso Italia

-¿veee?

-¡Bloddy hell! ¡¿Quien diablos eres tu?!

-¡WAAAA! ¡Inglaterra-chan! ¡También eres muy lindo! ¡Pero no mas que mi Ita-chan-Exclamo la chica mientras abrasaba al pobre italiano

-¡¿tu Ita-chan?! ¡NEIIIIN! Mas bien es ¡mi Ita-chan!-Dijo Prusia quien jalaba al Pobre Italiano de la chica pero bajo la mirada de un celoso Alemania-¡Digo! ¡Deja al Ita-chan de west!

-aaaaw~ ¡Bueno! ¡Soy Sakery-chan,tengo 12 años y Adoro hetalia ¡y vine a darles una idea!

-¿cual?-Preguntan todos

-¡Hagan un concurso de mascotas!-Exclamo la chica que después de la frase salió corriendo hacia la puerta dejando a las naciones con cara de WTF y en un profundo silencio

-que..chica mas rara

-pero...

-¡Hagamos un concurso de mascotas!-Exclamaron todas las naciones

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-"sigh" bueno creo que vamos a la segunda fase ¡esfuerzo y trabajo! Aquí es donde cada mascota pasara cada obstáculo que encontraran en su camino-Explico Romano

de pronto había un establo grandísimo que tenia todos los obstáculos que tendrían que pasar cada mascota

-¡Empezamos!

Todo resulto un desastre bueno algo así

Todas las mascotas tuvieron algunas dificultades excepto Hanatamago,Taco,Pochi y kona ya que...

Kumajirou no se movia y solo exclamaba "dame de comer"

Todos los gatos de Grecia no pudieron caber en el tubo.

Como tu no quiso pasar por el puente.

La oveja de Nueva Zelanda se durmió

Tony no quería meterse en el tubo

La tortuga de España era muy lentaaaa

Pierre era muy pequeño para saltar

Gilbird estaba en la misma situación de Pierre

El conejo de Holanda no era lo suficientemente rápido

Sr,Puffin solo Exclamaba comentarios vagos

El perro de Alemania no podía meterse en el tubo por que era muy pequeño para el

El elefante de Tailandia estaba en la misma situación del tubo

El panda de china tambien en la situación de del Tubo

Fin del concurso

Todas las naciones se metieron hacia el estudio

Mexico platicaba tranquilamente con su primo Brasil hasta que sintió como lo jalaban del brazo dejando al brasileño sorprendido

Mexico rápidamente se defendió pensando que era un ladrón así que le dio un codazo en las costillas muy fuerte hasta que reconoció el chillido

-¡Jack! ¿Que estas haciendo?-pregunto sorprendido y enojado Mexico

-uhm sangro internamente-Australia se agarraba su estomago mientras hacia una mueca de dolor

-Ups lo siento-le dio la mano al Australiano y lo levanto-¿que pasa?

-hm...¡asi! ¡Vine a decirte como avisarles a todos que eres mío -Exclamo Australia causándole un sonrojo adorable al Mexicano

-¿seguro? Lo que pasa es que mi familia es un poco...sobreproctetora conmigo ehehe- Dijo Mexico nervioso

-¡No importa!-De pronto el Australiano se acerco a la oreja del Mexicano diciéndole el plan

La verdad eso era muy arriesgado pero era la única fuente social para que todos sepan su relación,esa idea

Todos los latinos recibieron mensajes de Su querido compadre Mexico que dijo que era una noticia

Todo el mundo andaba en un estudio mientras platicaban tranquilamente

De repente ya apareció el dicho j

-Hehe hola hermanos-Dijo Mexico

-Che Mexico ¿acaso nos llamaste para uno de tus berrinches?-Pregunto Argentina quien gano una mirada de Odio del Mexicano

-Weones cálmense ya que quiero saber que pasa-Dijo Chile

-¡Si el empezó!-Exclamo Mexico

-¡Noo! ¡Tu empezaste !-De repente ya iniciaron los golpes e amenazas bueno hasta que Brasil se puso entre ellos y les dio un buen golpe en la cabeza

-Hijo de la... ¡¿Y a ti que te pasa?!-Pregunto exasperado Mexico a Brasil

-Solo quería callarlos-Dijo como si nada el brasileño volviendo hacia su asiento-¿que querías decirnos Pedro?

-Fusosososo ¿que pasa pedrito?

-Bastardo habla ya

-Ta'bueno como decía quiero presentarles a alguien importante

Todo el mundo quedo estrufectado al al mismísimo Jack vestido elegantemente con un smokyn y su cabello ya no revoltoso mas bien sin un pelo parado totalmente arreglado cosa totalmente sorprendente y extraño en el.

-El...es mi novio...Jack Kirkland

Argentina miro al Australiano con odio sabiendo que era parte de la familia Kirkland donde esta su peor enemigo Inglaterra mientras los demás lo veía aun en shock por el nuevo estilo

España era otro caso peor,tenia un aura aterradora y muy oscura aun con su expreccion "alegre" y con un brillo turbulento en los ojos mirando asesinamente al britanico mientras Romano solo fruncía el ceño.

Australia temblaba mientras Mexico solo lo calmaba.

Pero ambos se sorprendieron al ver toda la familia del Mexicano sonriéndole amigablemente al britanico

-¡Felicidades a los novios!-Exclamo Ecuador mientras aplaudía junto con los gemelos Paraguay y Uruguay

-Fusosososo que lindo

-En..serio-Dijo el mexicano sorprendido por la reacción de su familia-¡de verdad muchas gracia!

-de nada hijo, uhm hijo ¿podrias traerme mas agua?-pregunto España

-¡Clarines apa!-Exclame alegremente Mexico dejando al Australiano sonriendo con los ojos cerrados junto con su familia

De pronto Australia cambio su mueca a una de puro miedo al ver como la Familia latinoamericana cambiaba su exprecion Amable a un aura asesina y caras asesinas

-escúchanos bien Bastardo -dijo Romano

-Si le haces algún daño...-dijo Argentina

-Sufrirás la ira latinoamericana-dijeron todos mientras el británico temblaba pero volvieron a su expreccion de antes al ver regresar al mexicano

-¡Aquí esta tu agua apa!...¿que pasa?-pregunto inocente el Mexicano

-na...nada

Después de la "linda" platica con el Australiano todo el mundo se fue dejando solos al Mexicano y Australiano quienes aprovecharon para disfrutar un rato "platicando"

* * *

AL FIN TERMINE

LAMENTO SI LO HICE MUY CORTO pero tengo prisa POR FAVOR PIDO OPINIONES E COMENTARIO

espero sus opiniones e comentarios por favoooor "ojos de cachorro con un brillo inocente

Rekery:Pedimos comentarios por favor o sino esta tonta hara muchos berrinches

Sakery:¡Hey!


	6. ¡Nekotalia!

¡Ya volvi! ¡Extrañaron a esta maquina de ternura,adorabilidad ,inocensia y belleza

Rekery: uy si (sarcasmo)

Sakery:¡hahaha! ¡Ya lo sabia!

Rekery:menos chachacha y ¡a los comentarios!

Lalobagotica:¡gracias! Que bueno que te hayan gustado esas partes y espero a que ti también te animes para escribir un fic ¡esperamos tus comentarios

Yue-black-in-the-Ai: ¡gracias! ¿Tu hermano te sobre protege? Bueno yo también ando en esas situación pero doble ¡tengo 2 hermanos que me sobre protegen! Uno menor y otro mayor :S ni sabes como sufro y están en mi mismo colegio X(

P.D-escrito con cariño una amiga e socia ;)

Idachi: ¡¿aun no estas satisfecha?! ¡Ush! ¡Ok ok! Espero que este capitulo te llene demasiado que vas a explotar ¡gracias por los comentarios! :D

klaudia14:¡es muy facil! ¡Solo tienes que entrar por la base de el gobierno de Mexico robar unos documentos y luego subirte al auto de Mexico,seguirlo y ¡listo! Muy fácil ¿no ? Solo tienes que esquivar 10000 guardias que lo protegen (Neee es broma) ¡gracias por los comentarios! :D

* * *

Australia besaba con pasión y lujuria al mexicano que ni calcetines ya tenia mordiendo su labio inferior mientras este lentamente desabrochaba la camisa dejando al descubierto el sudoroso y sexi torso del Australiano.

Mexico besaba con frenesí el pecho de Australia y puso su mano en la entrepierna y la apretó un poco mientras Jack se le estaba poniendo duro cierta parte

El mexicano lamia el ingle de Australia haciendo que cada lamida lo ponga mas duro pero Jack quería correrse dentro de su Mexicano asi que en un movimiento rápido puso al Mexicano abajo de el y ponía las piernas morenas en sus hombro y se fijaba en la pequeñita entrada

Agarro un lubricante que estaba en la mesita de noche,se echo una gran cantidad en los dedos

Puso el primer dedo en la entrada haciendo sobresaltar al Mexicano que gemía de dolor o placer

Luego puso 2 dedos en el interior de Mexico causándole un grito de puro placer

Luego ya puso el triple de dedos y le movió un poco y lubricando le mas la entrada

Ya que vieron que estaba listo todo,Australia acerco lentamente su miembro hacia la entrada del menor que no dejaba de hacer gemidos

Ya estaba Rozando la punta hacia la entrada y...

RING RING

-¡hijo de la...

-¡HELL (Diablos)

Australia y Mexico hablaron en su idioma al mismo tiempo

Resulta que hubo una emergencia importante por lo que la ultima fase concurso de mascotas será en la próxima reunión mientras cada país resuelve sus acontecimientos, Australia decidió visitar a su mexicanito a "charlar" pero gracias a cierto jefe copetón que rima con pena nieto

Mexico se dirigió a su teléfono mientras Australia se ponía sus pantalones

-Hola que onda...pos ando en mi carroza...¡¿que?! ¡Ahora!...pero estoy ocu...¡te dije que no le hicieras eso! "Sigh" esta bien aya voy-Finalizo el Mexicano

-¿que pasa?-pregunto el Australiano por la molesta interrupción

-Era mi jefe...dice que quiere resolver algunos asuntos con el jefe de Japon y que valla con el,estare 4 dias alla-Dijo el Mexicano en un tono furioso

-bueno si quieres me voy-dijo Jack llendo hacia la puerta

-¡espera!

-¿que pasa?

-¿Me harías un favor?

-claro

-¿Podrías cuidar a mi gato? No quiero dejarlo solo una semana,se llama Neko-México lo llame así a referencia mía

-¡Claro! ¡También tengo gatos en mi casa! Y uno también le puse mi nombre a referencia mía-dijo el Australiano

El mexicano agarro a un pequeño gato que estaba escondido en el sofá,era del tamaño y forma de Neko-Japón pero con puro pelo cafe oscuro y lo mas sorprendente es que tenia ojos color cafe con un tono rojizo muy iguales a los del mexicano y tenia una apariencia muy adorable

Australia no sabia si estaba viendo a un duplicado del Mexico pero en pequeño y animal o un gato

Lo agarro delicadamente y lo acaricio un poco el gato lo miro resistente y tímido

-Lo lamento es muy tímido con los desconocidos-dijo Mexico apresurándose en empacar sus cosas-me tengo que ir o sino se me hará tarde y mi jefe me estará fregando...toma esta es la lista de las cosas sobre Neko-Mexico

Mexico le dio una lista muy larga a Australia

-¿lista?

-Sip tiene muchos acontecimientos-dijo Mexico agarrando su maleta

Australia tenia cara incrédula viendo como el papel aun se desenvolvía y pasaba a mas de 6 metros

-Bueno byee,prometo ir por Neko-Mexico la próxima semana en tu casa y ¡tambien cuida a Taco!-Mexico le dio otra lista que era del Chihuahua que también era muy larga

-Byee-Mexico le dio un beso rápido mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo

¡CRUSH!

Australia ya salió de su shock mientras guardaba las 2 listas

Se fijo abajo para a ver a los 2 animalitos mirándole fijamente de un lado al otro

-¡Hola! Desde ahora yo cuidare de ustedes mientras su amo esta afuera ¿ok?-Exclamo Australia mientras agarraba a las dos mascotas sorprendiéndose un poco al ver a un gato y Perro ser amigos

-Wof Wof

-Miau

-¡Siguiente parada!...¡AUSTRALIA!

"Tonto"pensaron los dos animales al llegar en la camioneta del Británico

**Presentando a...**

**¡NEKOTALIA!**

**Pov:Neko-Mexico**

No se como mi amo me dejo con este tonto desconocido,eh visto como mi amo y este tonto hacian cosas muy raras en la cama de mi amo pero Taco no me quiere explicar que hacen

El viaje a ese lugar llamado Australia era muy revoltoso,El idiota Británico nos metió en una pequeña jaula a Taco y a mi ¡estábamos muy apretados y apenas podíamos respirar!

Se que podía sonar raro ser amigo de un perro pero oigan Neko-Japon es también un amigo de un perro,Taco y yo nos caímos muy bien nos gustaban las mismas cosas Tacos,ir de parranda,a echarnos unas chelas cuando mi amo no esta y también los 2 queremos a nuestro amo

Este tipo llamado Australia esta loco,es un indecente y muy idiota nose como mi amo esta con el grrrrr quiero pescado

-¡listo llegamos a mi casa!-Exclamo el idiota Británico

No se cuanto tiempo paso para que llegáramos estaba todo el rato axfisiandome con lo gordito que es Taco

La casa del Británico idiota era muy grande y sorprendentemente hermosa no es que quiera admitirlo grrr

El Británico nos metió a dentro mostrándonos una sala muy linda y grande y divise a allí a dos personas

Una niña de coletas castaña y unas cejas muy grandes y gruesas iguales al de el idiota Británico y al amo de Neko-Inglaterra

Y la otra era un chico que castaño con otras cejas gruesas que tenia una sonrisa tranquila y acariciaba una ¿oveja?

¡Diablos! ¿Donde me metió mi amo?

-¡Ya llegueeee~!-Exclamo el idiota Británico casi rompiéndome el tímpano ya que tenia nuestra jaula donde estábamos nosotros estaba cerca de su boca

-¡Ya era hora que llegaras idiota!-Dijo la niña

-Ya tranquila..¿como te fue en tu visita a tu novio?-dijo el chico de la oveja sobre mi...¿su novio?

¡SU NOVIO!

¡Mi amo es novio de este idiota!

¡Nooooo! ¡No quiero que se case con el y tengan a un hijo que me jale las orejas! ¡Nooolo! Tranquilo,tranquilo no llegues a conclusiones aun

-Bien me tendió a su gato y perro para que se lo cuide-dijo moviendo descuidadamente nuestra jaula causando que Taco y yo se nos pusiera verde la cara

-¡¿otro gato?! ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Quiero verlo!-Esta niña es bipolar o que,antes tenia una exprecion seria y madura y la cambia a una mueca infantil

-¡Esta bien Wy! ¡Déjame sacarlos primero!-Abrió la jaula donde estábamos y nos saco sin ningún cuidado

La niña llamada Wy de pronto se vino a mi y Taco y nos dio un abrazo muy pero muy fuerte que se me estaba poniendo azul mi cara

-¡que lindos! ¡Son tan suaves y esponjosos y Gordos!

¡Hey niñita no estoy gordo estoy panchocito! Pero obviamente me salio un maullido

-Wy ¿por que no los muestras a los demas animales-Dijo tranquilamente Nueva Zelanda

Creo que el único normal de ese grupo es ese chico neozelandés

-Ok-Dijo Wy cargando a Taco y a mi

La niña nos llevo a un cuarto muy espacioso y rodeado de juguetes muy exótico

Wy nos bajo suavemente y nos dio una rápida caricia

-Prometo que volveré,el estúpido de Sealand hizo otra junta de Micronaciones y voy a llegar tarde-Dijo la niña dirigiéndose hacia la puerta cerrándola

Yo me fije alrededor y observe a un koala que andaba allí ,Taco y yo decidimos saludarlo

-miau mucho gusto soy Neko-México-Dije tranquilamente y cortésmente

-Hola-el Koala no se dirigía a mi se dirigía a Taco-tu eres una de mis competencias ¿no?

Nose que estaba pasando pero ese Koala y Taco se le salieron auras oscuras y decidí irme de allí

Me fije en un juguete que era parecido al de mi casa ¡era mi favorito! ¡Un raton de peluche! ¡Siiiiiiiii-

Cofcof comportate comportate aqui voy ,se serio

Agarre la cola del peluche y me la lleve hasta que sentí como alguien la jalaba de mi y oí un maullido y me fije quien era

Era un gato blanco pero con manchas cafés y lo mas notable es que tiene el pelaje revoltoso como el idiota Britanico

¡Genial doble idiotez británica!

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Neko-Australia-Dijo Ese gato idiota pero ¿en serio tiene que presentarse gritando? Rodee los ojos-¿y tu?

-Soy Neko-Mexico-me presente cortésmente

-¡que lindo eres!-ese comentario me haría sonrojar...pero soy gato así que no puedo

-Oye que chingados te pasa ,primero te presentas como si fuéramos compadres de la vida y luego me dices que soy lindo?-Dije molesto

-Nada...solo quiero hacerme tu amigo (miauuuu~) ¡ademas eres muy lindo admitelo-Dijo ese gato británico idiota

Decidí dejarlo hablar solo,me fui hacia un pasillo muy largo mientras ese gato me seguía mientras decía sus babosadas ¡ya no lo soportaba! ¡¿Acaso no puedo tener privacidad?!

Baje lentamente las escaleras viendo al amo de este gato idiota mientras su amo estaba sentado en un sofá viendo la Televisión

Parece que nos persivio y se volteo al instante hacia nosotros vi formándole una gran sonrisa

-Vaya allí están...¿parece que conociste a mi gato? ¿No es asi Neko-Mexico?-Me pregunto el Idiota Británico

Yo solo di un maullido de respuesta mientras brincaba y me sentaba en un sofá al lado del idiota Británico

Ese Neko-Australia ¿que trae contra mi? Cuando me senté el hizo la misma acción sentándose muy cerca de mi rozando nuestras colas cosa que me sobresalto y decidimos ver lo que ve el amo de este gato idiota...

_..._

Vaya...era real ese dicho de que las mascota se parecen a sus amos

Ese gato y su amo se la pasaban sobresaltandose por esa película de terror que ni un escalofrío daba

Bueno tranquilo tranquilo si soportaste a ese Gato gringo,Neko-España,Neko-Argentina y muchos otros animales puedes con ellos

Solo son 4 días solo faltan 4 días

¿Que podría salir mal?

**Primer dia:...**

Bueno mi primer dia con ellos fue...¡totalmente molesto!

Eh notado que Taco se hizo amigo de ese Koala supongo que me alegro mucho

Bueno como decía ese idiota británico estuvo hablando sobre muchas cosas estupidas

Y con las molestas platicas de este gato Neko-Australia

No se pero a veces siento que me observa mas de lo normal y se me acerca mucho cosa que me incomoda y molesta

**Segundo dia:...**

Ok mi segundo día no fue el mejor pero al menos fue ¿lindo?

Hoy era temporada de nieve ,no me acostumbraba por que en mi amado Mexico era cálido y lleno de sol

Grrrrr hace mucho frío ni siquiera esta cama cómoda donde estoy no me calienta

No puedo dormir,no quiero molestar a Taco ya que debe estar dormido y creo que todo el mundo también este dormido

Espero que mi amo vuelva de donde vive Neko-Japón grrr pero seguro que alli debe de estar en calor

Grrrr...¡Argh que frío! Tiemblo mucho que hago tengo..que..que

Hm párese que ya no siento calor pero desde cuando tengo ¡8 patas! Me incline un poco y observe al...al..

¡Ese gato idiota me estaba abrazando mientras trataba de dormir!

-Hehehe lamento si te molesto pero te veías con frío y yo también me moría de frío así que pensé ¿por que no dormir juntos?-Dijo ese gato Británico

-Miau ok solo po'que no quiero dormir con frío-dije sin ganas

No se pero de repente sentí mucha seguridad y calidez con ese gato

Creo que solo por esta vez le daré una oportunidad

**Tercer día:...**

¡Buaaah! No se como deje gato dormidera conmigo

Hoy fue un día raro,tengo una sensación extraña cada vez que lo veo aunque...creo que tendré que agradecerle

Estaba cómodamente acostado en el césped grrrrr ¿por que no comí esa comida que me dio ese británico? Ahhh ahora me arrepiento

-¡Hola!

Lo que faltaba...

Abrí los ojos lentamente encontrándome con unos color azul marino y sin querer me quede prendidos a ellos antes de darme cuenta su hocico se encontraba a unos milímetros de el mio,nuestras respiraciones cálidas se encontraban

No se que estaba haciendo pero ese gato rompió nuestra distancia ¡y me beso!

Abrí los ojos en par y par no se pero le correspondí

Di un ronroneo sensual y débil cuando mordió mis orejas y las jalaba

-¡eres lindo cuando estas sonrojado!

Yo solo lo calle con otro beso de hocico y hocico

**Fin del pov:Neko-Mexico**

No muy lejos de la escena un Australiano veía la escena con unos pañuelos frotándolos en sus lagrimas

-que linda escena "snif" mejor voy por mas pañuelos

Australia fue por mas pañuelos dejando la linda escena convirtiéndose en algo mas (XD)

Cuarto día:...

Australia cocinaba algún aperitivo mientras dos gatos estaban acomodados juntos es un sofá

-Miaaaau~-Neko-Australia jalo suavemente una oreja de Neko-Mexico causándole maullar que sono mas como un gemido

Australia termino de esperar que la pizza este horneada mientras estaba apunto de abrir el horno hasta que...

DING DONG

Australia resoplo ¿por que justo ahora? Si estomago reclama mientras abría la puerta con desgana

Allí estaba su mexicanito lindo como siempre con una bolsa roja con letras japonesas

-hola ¿donde esta Taco y Neko-Mexico?-Dijo impaciente Mexico

-Hola te extraño mucho y si estoy bien-Dijo con una sonrisa Australia y con sarcasmo

-Ya donde están

-Taco esta con Kona y Los gatos están en el sofá de la sala-Finalizo Australia mientras guiaba al mexicano en la sala pero al llegar no esperaban eso...

Los gatitos inocentes estaban un "poco" ocupados ahora en el sofá mientras el visitante mexicano los miraba incrédulo

-Hehehe lamento por haber visto esa escena-Dijo avergonzado Australia

Ahora estaban en otra habitación dejando a los gatos seguir con su camino

-Y que traes en esta bolsa-Dijo Australia queriendo cambiar de tema

Al mexicano se le formo una tímida y tierna sonrisa mientras sacaba algo ante la miraba confusa del Australiano

Al ver lo que saco Australia no le pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa

Eran orejas y colas de gatos como Neko

Mexico se puso una cola y unas orejas mientras se lamia la mano como un gato

-y si terminamos lo de antes-Dijo seductivamente mientras se le formaba una sonrisa de gato

Australia en ese momento no se arrepintió

* * *

LO LAMENTO SI ALGO ESTA MAL CON EL CAPITULO

NOTA IMPORTANTE-Este es el penúltimo capitulo de la saga pero habrá otra sorpresa

Rekery-¡Sakery no les digas la sorpresas!

Sakery-hayy Rekery es obvio que no les dire que habra otra secuela llamada...

Rekery-¡no se lo digas!

Sakery-¿que tiene de malo?

Rekery-USH

PEDIMOS COMENTARIOS E OPINIONES Y ESTE ES NUESTRO PENULTIMO CAPITULO

Reviews


	7. ¡La ultima Fase! ¡Y ganadores!

Aaaaaaw ~ ya volví espero que esto valga como regalo de navidad adelantado :3

Rekery:¿que pasa Sakery?

Sakery:¡es el ultimo capitulo de mi secuela!

Rekery:"sigh" ok...Sakery acaso no te acuerdas de.."se acerca a su oído susurrando algo"

Sakery:"volviendo a su sonrisa" ¡Ya lo se! Hoy este capitulo le puse todo el humor que se me ocurrió en mi mente loquita,pervertida y linda ¡espero les guste!

¡Primero a los comentarios!

**Klaudia14**:Es cierto que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños ¡gracias por el comentario!

**Lalobagotica**: Que bueno que te sorprendí espero que este capitulo te sorprenda mas ¡gracias! Y vamos intenta hacer un fic si yo y Rekery tenemos 12 y hacemos buen fics seguro que tu puedes

**Yue-black-in-the-Ai:** ¡Arigato !(gracias) y mis ojos son así de tiernos y inocentes, espero que actualices tu fic y saques 10 en la tarea o examen...hm estoy en primaria y me piden poca tarea ¡creo que debería aprovechar mi niñez

P.D:Gracias por lo de tierna y inocente...tu tambien eres linda

Cariños de una niña con una familia rara X3

**Idachi**:no hay problema no tienes que disculparte :) ¡espero que este capitulo te llene tanto que tu barriga va a explotar XD o tus papas tendran que rodarte (neeee es broma) ¡gracias por todo el apoyo!

Advertencias:,,Mochis, ,Argentina al fin haciendo algo inteligente y pervetido(Argentina:¡Che oye!) y ¡Yo! (Rekery:Cofcof) y Rekery

Como siempre Hetalia no le pertenece...le pertenece a Corea Da-zeeee

Sakery:"volviendo del baño" WTFUCK ¡Rekery! ¡Corea del sur esta en mi computadora!

Rekery:¡QUEEE! ¡Coreanos en mi casa! ¡Naguery tráeme la escoba!

Naguery: ya voy "voz que proviene de la cocina"

Corea del sur:¡Da-zeeee! ¡Ya me voy! "Sale por la ventana"

Hetalia no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo autor

Camara...luces...

¡Y accion!

* * *

Hoy era un día especial para todas las naciones...¡era la ultima fase del concurso!

¡Talentos!

Hoy se iba a decidir quien va a ganar los 100000 dólares,el viaje VIP a Hawai y la habitación suite con otras 4 habitaciones gratis

Muchas naciones estaban entrenando a sus mascotas para la tarde del concurso,otras estaban ocupadas por acontecimientos cofcofRomanticoscofcof mejor vamos a ver quienes

Mientras tanto con un Canadiense

Canadá estaba dándole de comer su mascota Kumajirou mientras estaba sentado en una mesa de la cafetería

-Ya te di 7 pescados Kumakichi creo que con eso es suficiente-Dijo Canada mientras el osito reclamaba

-Dame de comer

-No Kumaloko si comes mas vas a...¿que es eso?-Cuestiono Canada al ver una cosa redonda y Blanca abajo de la mesa

Bajo de su asiento lentamente mientras se fijaba abajo de la mesa y lo que vio lo dejo con cara de WTF

Era una cosa pequeña,Redonda y blanca con ojos azules iguales a los de E.u,también tenia un mechón rubio y una boquita de gato

-¿que...que es eso?-Pregunto temeroso Canada

La criatura se sobresalto y se acerco lentamente hacia la cara de Canadá

Canada no sabia si era su imaginación pero...¿acaso esa cosa le guiño?

La criatura se abalanzo sobre Canadá poniendo su rostro en la boca de este casi como besándolo Mientras Canada trataba de quitárselo hasta que se oyó una puerta abrirse de un portazo llamando la atención de la nación e criatura

-Mattie ¡mira lo que me presto Estonia! ¡Se parece a ti!-Estados unidos le mostraba otra de esas criaturas pero esta tenia un rizo igualito al suyo,tenia los ojos violetas y también tenia un osito pequeño de bolsa pero la criatura era mas pequeño que el que tenia Canada

-Eh..eeeh- Esa fue lo único que pudo decir Canada

-¿y me puedes ayudar a buscar a otro y...¡lo encontraste!-E.u se dirigía hacia el mochi del canadiense pero al verlo se puso rojo de furia

Mochi-America estaba posicionado entre las piernas del canadiense mientras se alargaba hasta llegar a la boca de este dándole una imagen muy erotica y sensual

-¡Al..Alfred ¡puedo explicarlo!-Tartamudeo Canada al saber que su pareja es celosa y posesiva

-¿que están haciendo Mattie?-la Voz de Estados unidos era ultratumba causándole escalofríos al chico canadiense

-Es..que..lo que pasa es que-MUMPH-Canada no pudo seguir ya que fue retenido por unos labios que no eran de Mochi-America a quien por el beso lo lanzo cerca de Mochi-Canada

-Mattie recuerda que eres mío y solo mío ¿entendiste?-Susurraba E.U en el oído -y no quiero que nadie te toque,solo yo

-Pero Alfred solo es un mochi

-no importa-America se quito su cinturón y los ato firmemente en los brazos de Canada arriba de su cabeza y luego se acerco a milímetros de distancia entre sus labios

-S..si Alfred-Canada correspondió el beso que de pronto se convirtio en algo mas (XD)

E,u metió su mano abajo de la camisa de Canada presionando los pezones causando gemidos y quejas del país de norte

America se acerco hacia el Rizo del canadiense y lo atrapo con su boca causándole gemidos mas agradables

Mientras tanto con los Mochis,Mochi-America se acerco rápidamente a Mochi-Canada posesionando se igual que la pareja cosa que Mochi-Canada protestaba mientras Mochi-America se le formaba una sonrisa gatuna

Volvamos mejor con Mexico quien andaba platicando con Chile,Italia del norte y Prusia

-"Sigh" ¿y como les va a ustedes con su relacion?-Pregunto Animadamente el mexicano

-¡Veeee Doitsu y yo estamos de maravilla! Pero ayer me pidió una dieta de pasta-Exclamo temeroso el italiano no podría vivir un día sin su preciosa pasta

-¡Hay weon solo te diré que estoy en el mismísimo infierno, ese estúpido argentino se la pasa haciendo pucheros y berrinches por que ando con mi compadre Inglaterra -Exclamo dramáticamente Chile

-¡¿RELACION?! ¡El asombroso e Awesome yo no anda en una relación-Dijo horrorizado Prusia

-Claro que si,Todo el mundo anda chismeando de que andas con mi compadre Rusia-Dijo Mexico ante la mirada incrédula de el Pruso

-¿en donde?

-Pos ¿en donde crees idiota? En la fuente mas comunicativa y social del mundo...¡FACEBOOK!-Exclamo el Mexicano como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-¿que?

-Sip mira este es un comentario de Hungría "Descubrí a Gilbert besando a Rusia" y otra de Japón que dice "Prusia-san y Rusia-san hacen una Kawai pareja" y Taiwan dice "¡Hagan realidad el Ruspru!" Y China también dice "Aru asi Rusia ya no me perseguirá ¡haganse pareja por favor aruu!"-Dice el chileno viendo su smarthphone -¡asi y otra de Belarus diciendo "Te matare Prusia te matare a la manera mas sangrienta del mundo"

-¡Kesesese! ¡Eso explica por que esa loca a tratado de matarme con su cuchillo una-awesome y sus otros una-awesome intentos de asesinato-Dijo Prusia tragando saliva

-¡Veeee! ¡Ten mucho cuidado Prusia-nichaan-Advirtio Italia

-¡Kesesese! ¡No te preocupes Ita-Chan! ¡El asombroso yo podra con todo-Dijo orgullosamente el prusiano

-¿y a ti como te va en tu relación Pedro? Veeee~- Pregunto el Italiano

-Bueno la verdad es que ¡me la paso de Genialu! Aunque a veces Jack puede ser un poco celoso

-¿Celoso?-Preguntaron los tres en unísono por que no se esperaban que el "Salvaje" Australia se pusiera celoso

-Bueno algo asi te dire que...-Mexico no pudo continuar por que sono su tono de celular que era una cancion

Fue una mañana que yo te encontré

cuando la brisa besaba tu dulce piel

tus ojos tristes que al ver adore

la noche que yo te ame, eh..

Azul, cuando el silencio por fin te bese

azul, sentí muy dentro nacer este amor

azul, hoy miro al cielo y en ti puedo ver

la estrella que siempre soñé

Azul, y es que este amor es azul como el mar

azul, como de tu mirada nació mi ilusión

azul como una lagrima cuando hay perdón

tan puro y tan azul que embriago el corazón

Es que este amor es azul como el mar

azul, como el azul del cielo nació entre los dos

azul, como el lucero de nuestra pasión

un manantial azul ... que me llena de amor

A Mexico le encanta esa canción (Azul-Cristian castro) le recordaba al Australiano por sus ojos azules marinos

Estuvo muy pensativo que olvido contestar el Teléfono

-Weon ¿no va a contestar?-Pregunto el chileno

-¡Pos si!-Mexico al fin contesto la llamada

-Kesesesese mejor voy con Gilbird el concurso empieza en 20 minutos-Dijo Prusia llendose

-¡Veeee! ¡Es cierto tengo que arreglarme por la presentación-Dijo el italiano siguiendo al prusiano

-Weon me tengo que ir, Tengo que arreglar a Como tu y ver si ese argentino no hizo sus baboseadas-Dijo el chileno siguiendo al los otros 2 dejando al mexicano solo

-Ok Adiós -Mexico agarra el teléfono y contesta-Hola

-No te asustes soy solo un-la voz misteriosa y aterradora fue interrumpida por el Mexicano

-"Sigh" Jack aunque uses ese modificador de voz se que eres tu-Pronuncio cansadamente el mexicano

-¡Rayos! Pero si funciono con Estados unidos-Dijo Jack recordando haciéndole esa broma al Americano

-porque Alfred es...Alfred, ¿de que quieres hablarme?-Dijo Pedro queriendo volver al tema

-¡Te veo en el ascensor para ir juntos al concurso ¿ok?

-¡Ta'bueno-Exclamo Pedro,¿por que no? Tal ves así le confesarían a todo el mundo que son pareja

Lo que no sabia es que el Australiano también pensaba eso

(...)

Jack tenia cara incrédula junto con su moreno ¿por que le pasaban esas cosas?

Estaban tranquilamente platicando a dirección del ascensor y al abrirlo nunca esperaban eso

TODAS las naciones estaban adentro junto con sus mascotas tal ves preparándose para el concurso que es en 15 minutos y otras para apoyarlas y se notaba que estaban apretados pero no tenían opción no querían llegar tarde y este era el único transporte así que entraron

Todas las naciones le dirigieron miradas cansadas y hicieron un pequeño espacio para la pareja

Australia y Mexico entraron en una posición rara,la mejilla del Mexicano y Australiano estaban juntas y la pierna del Australiano estaba entre las piernas del mexicano

Miraron fijamente cada nación...muchas en posiciones raras y chistosas

Rusia y Prusia estaban demasiado cerca,sus entrepiernas se rozaban y sus alientos se rozaban cosa que los puso rojos a ambos y a una Bielorussia también roja pero furia desquitandose usando sus uñas afiladadisisimas castrando la pared del Ascensor ocasionando un chillido y fuerte ruido que las naciones se tapaban con todas su fuerzas los oídos

Canada andaba rojo y despeinado nadie quería preguntar por que tenia marcas en sus brazos y chupones en el cuello mientras E.u tenia una gran sonrisa,ambos estaban en una posición...comprometedora ¿por que lo digo?(Rekery:¡¿por que cuentas la historia como si fuera tu Pov?!) como decía tal vez por que el canadiense andaba recargado en la pared del ascensor mientras tenia sus piernas rodeadas en la cintura de Estados unidos

Alemania y Italia del norte estaban algo incomodos en la posición,El italiano estaba abrazando lo mas que podía al alemán para que los demás tengan mas espacio mientras Alemania andaba rojo

Suecia y Finlandia tampoco tenian la mejor posición si Canada y America estaban en una posición Intima vean esto resulta que el Finlandés de gentil y amable se le ocurrió hacerse bola para que todos tengan espacio pero Suecia quería estar parado así que el finlandés estaba en frente del sueco a la altura de su cintura y muy cerca de su entrepierna cosa que los puso tan rojos que Romano los confundió con un tomate

Había otros que lo hacían a propósito digamos como Francia que toco el trasero de Inglaterra...solo diré que Francia tiene marcas y hematomas y moretones en ciertas partes que ningún hombre soportaría...Auch

También estaba Corea del sur que "Accidentalmente" toco los pechos de un japonés y Chino...solo diré que en el Japonés ,Corea conoció la furia Griega y turca y en el chino el rostro de el coreano saludo el Wok de el Chino de una forma no muy amigable

Dinamarca la pura verdad no muy normal de el ,toco accidentalmente el rulo del noruego que cuando lo soltó cierto Troll lo mando al techo del ascensor.

España era otro caso como su amigo francés y el coreano,el pobre sufrió la ira del tomate en la nariz,no pregunten como se hace.

Argentina...uuuf Nunca trates de tocar la entrepierna de un chileno delante de todos por que seguro que te ahorcara con tu corbata (Noruega:esa es mi parte)

Algunos como Taiwan,Hungría,Bélgica y Ucrania aprovecharon las posiciones y tomaron fotos

-que incomodo

-Desuuu Sealand esta aburrido

-¿¡y tu que haces aquí?!

-¡Yo también participo en el concurso idiota!

Ya inicio la pelea todo el mundo lanzaba exclamaciones en su idioma

-Lo único que falta es que se pare el ascensor -Murmuro Islandia

Se paro el ascensor ocasionando que las naciones se sobresaltaran

-y que se apague la luz-Murmuro otra persona

Se apago la luz

-¿¡Por que dijiste eso?!-Gritaron todas las naciones al mismo tiempo

Y ya inicio el caos

-Hm ¿que es esta almohada?-Pregunto Corea que revivió Por el golpe del Wok

-Deja...De...tocar mis pechos-Corea se le enfrió la sangre y se le congelo el cerebro conocía esa voz de chica ultratumba que era de una vietnamita

¡BLAF!

Se oyo una cachetada extra fuerte q que lo puede confundir con una bala

-¡Mi trasero! ¡Vee!

-Ups lo siento ana~(Tal vez haga un fic de ellos X3)

-¡Bloddy hell!...auch ¿que es esta cabellera? O lo siento hermosa dama

-hon hon mon amor angleterre que encantador

-¡Largare de aquí Frog!

-¡Pedro! ¿Donde estas?

-¡Estoy abajo de ti

-¡Ahhh! ¡Lo siento!

-¡Todos carmenes ya! Y digan una idea para sa-

De repente la puerta se abrio mostrando la hermosa belleza de afuera

-"sigh" Bueno hagan una ordenada fi-

Antes de que terminara el suizo todo el mundo llegaron como locos a sus puestos

-¡Veeee! ¡Hola otra vez! ¡Empezamos con el concurso!

-¡comencemos ya bastardos!

-¡ahora los unicos animales que ganaron la anterior fase podrán participar! ¡Veee!

¡Empezemos!

**Suecia y Finlandia **

Hanatamago hizo un acto digno de una fotografía

Nunca se ve a una perra teniendo muy equilibrada una pelota por la punta de su nariz

Rusia un...¡7!

Austria un...¡8!

Suiza un...¡7!

**Japon**

Pochi rodaba y brincaba como una pelota literalmente

Lo hacia volver lindo y adorable y también tenia mucha agilidad cosa que se enorgullece el japonés

Rusia un...¡8!

Austria..¡6!

Suiza..¡7!

**Australia**

Kona (decidí ponerle ese nombre) saltaba de una liana a otra viéndolo como un animal realmente rápido y ágil

Toda la gente le aplaudía y gritaba

Rusia un...¡9!

Austria un...¡8!

Suiza...¡10!

**Mexico**

Taco hacia saltos y volteretas

Mucha gente se sorprendió de que un perro haya hecho eso y aplaudieron mucho y gritaban

Rusia un...¡10!

Austria un...¡8!

Suiza un...¡9!

Mexico se dio cuenta que eran los mismos resultados de los del Australiano

Despes de un rato los participantes estaban impacientes mientras los italias sostenían los resultado

-vee~ el Terces lugar fue...¡Nihoon

Mucha gente exclamo un "siiii~" mientras al japones se le formo una sonrisa tranquila y agarrando el trofeo

-El segundo lugar fue...¡Suecia y Finlandia!-Exclamo Romano

-Desuuuu ¡si!

Finlandia estaba a punto de tocar el trofeo hasta que...

¡BUMMPH!

El trofeo le salió una bomba de confeti mientras en la pantalla gigantesca formaban palabras que hizo que el corazón del finlandés parara

"¿Te casarías conmigo?" Decia el mensaje en la pantalla

Finlandia se volteo al sueco mientras se le formaba una sonrisa de pura felicidad y se abalanzo sobre el

-¡Si!-Exclamo el Finlandés

-Desuuu seremos una familia al fin-dijo Sealand

-"Snif" "snif"

-hm..Ve ¿Estas llorando Romano?-Pregunto el italiano menor

-"Snif" No fratello tonto es que...¡se me metió confeti en el ojo!

-¡Fratello ¿y su decimos en ganador en unisono?

-Chigi esta bien

Mexico y Australia se dieron una mirada determinada y desesperada

Italia del norte sacaba lentaaamente el papel

Estaba a punto de abrirlo

-¡Solo abrela!-gritaron en unisono y Romano

-¡Vee! ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!

Feliciano ya abrió el papel y junto con su hermano se dispusieron a leerlo.

**Mientras tanto**

-¡Apuesto a que va a ganar mi Pedrin!-Exclamo España a Inglaterra

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Va a ganar

-¿una apuesta?

-ok,hmmm...el que pierda sera esclavo de su pareja todo una semana ¿hecho?

-Hecho

-ya quiero ver como Romano te pida lo que sea para que te avergüences

-haha y yo quiero ver que seas esclavo sexual de Francia

**Volviendo al concurso**

Los ojos de Australia y Mexico se abrian en par y par

-¡Y los ganadores son...¡Australia y Mexico!-Gritaron en unísono los italianos

Y se formo un silencio...

¡¿QUEEEE?!

**Volviendo con el español y ingles**

Inglaterra y España estaban pálidos y de pronto

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Volviendo otra vez al concurso

-¡Felicidades! ¡Veeee!

-¡Chigi! Felicidades

Australia y Mexico ambos agarraron el trofeo

-te cuento algo-Dijo el Australiano

-¿que pasa?

Australia se abalanzo hacia el mexicano besándolo salvajemente

Italia le tapo los ojos a Sealand mientras este decia"Desu ¿que pasa?"

-¿listo para Hawai?-Pregunto el Australiano

-Listísimo

Australia le dio otro beso pero tierno y dulce digno de una película romántica

-listo

-para

-¡Divertirnos!

-Oye perate tantito

-¿que pasa?

-te..Quiero decir algo

El mexicano se puso rojo como un tomate (Romano:¡chigi! ¡Tomate! ¡¿Donde hay tomate?!) cosa que le pareció totalmente adorable y lindo al australiano que no pudo contenerse y lo abraso

-Te..Te...¡Te amo!

Australia ante la confesión se puso rojo también pero luego le dedicó una sonrisa tierna al Mexicano y le beso la cabeza

-Yo también

* * *

TERMINE ¡NO SE PONGAN A LLORAR POR FAVOR!¡LAMENTO SU ESPERABAN ALGO MEJOR PERO ANDO APRESURADA!

Tengo una noticia...¡VA A VER UNA SECUELA!

Sean pacientes la publicare en el sábado o Domingo pero solo advierto habrá un poquititiititititto mas de drama pero mucho romance e Humor

¡Prometo que en mi próxima secuela mejorare mucho y lo haré lo mas rápido posible

PIDO OPINIONES E COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR "Ojitos de cachorro con lagrimas en las esquinas"

REVIEWS y hago que Ita-chan se case conmigo "Abraza a un asustado italiano atado"

Italia-¡Veee! ¡Por favor publiquen reviews! ¡No quiero casarme con ella!

Rekery:¡Sakery! ¡Suelta a Italia!

Sakery:¡NOOO!


End file.
